Le père secret
by Dreams-Twilight
Summary: TRADUCTION - Quelques mois avant qu'Harry entre à Poudlard, Severus Snape découvrit un secret longtemps gardé. Comment cela influencera-t-il les aventures d'Harry à Poudlard?
1. Chapitre 1

**Disclaimer** : Cette histoire appartient à sevlily4ever (lien sur mon profil) je ne fais que la traduire.

* * *

**Le père secret**

* * *

2 Mai 1998

\- _Je le regrette_, dit froidement Voldemort.

Il se détourna, il n'y avait aucune tristesse en lui, ni remords. Il était temps de quitter cette cabane et prendre en main, une baguette magique qui ferait maintenant sa pleine enchère. Il la dirigea vers une cage où se trouvait un serpent, puis s'éloigna de Snape, qui était tombé de côté sur le plancher, le sang jaillissant des blessures à son cou. Voldemort sortit rapidement de la pièce sans regarder derrière lui, son grand serpent flottant après lui dans son étonnante bulle protectrice.

Severus Snape se sentait partir, il n'avait qu'un seul regret : il n'avait jamais pu dire la vérité à son fils. Et à présent, il ne pourrait jamais revoir le garçon, jamais lui dire à quel point il était fière de lui et qu'il… l'aimait…

.

20 Juillet 1991

« Vous avez demandé à me voir Directeur.» Demanda en douceur Severus en entrant dans le bureau de son mentor.

« Oui Severus, c'est une affaire de la plus haute importance dont je dois m'entretenir avec vous. » Informa le vieil homme bienveillant sans l'étincelle habituelle dans ses yeux. « Comme vous le savez Harry Potter arrive cette année à Poudlard… »

« Oui Directeur, vous me le rappelez constamment. » Dit impatiemment Severus. Il était en train de brasser des potions pour l'infirmerie avant de recevoir le message du Directeur. Il les avait laissées en stagnation mais désirait y retourner.

Le Directeur le regarda mal à l'aise « prenez un bonbon au citron Severus » offrit-il.

Ses yeux se rétrécirent sachant très bien que les bonbons sucrés moldus contenait de la potion calmante. Il en prit de toute manière, Dumbledore ne lui en aurait jamais offert un à moins que l'affaire en question ne soit sérieuse.

Dumbledore se racla la gorge « Avant que le jeune Harry retourne dans le monde sorcier, j'ai décidé de vérifier le coffre des Potter pour m'assurer que tout était en ordre. C'est alors que j'ai trouvé une lettre de Lily qui m'était adressé accompagnée d'un souvenir. Il semble que Lily voulait me faire savoir quelque chose au cas où elle venait à décéder. » Il fit une pause un moment en essayant d'évaluer la meilleure façon pour continuer cette discussion.

« Ce que j'ai vu dans ce souvenir m'a grandement choqué. Il semble que James Potter n'est jamais été le père d'Harry, bien qu'il ait fait une adoption par le sang. »

« Quoi ? » Demanda Severus sidéré, « comment cela est-il possible ? Lily n'aurait jamais fait ça. »

« Vous n'êtes pas curieux de l'identité du père ? » Interrogea Dumbledore, l'étudiant avec ses lunettes en demi-lunes.

Severus attendait calmement, la poigne serrée autour des accoudoirs de la chaise était le seul signe évident de sa nervosité.

« Vous, Severus, vous êtes le père d'Harry Potter »

Severus se leva si soudainement que la chaise sur laquelle il était assis s'écrasa au sol. « Ce n'est pas possible, Dumbledore » dit-il les dents serrées, « Nous, enfin, Lily et moi… Vous devez vous tromper. Le môme est le fils de Potter. » Sa voix partit dans les aigus et après avoir fait quelques pas autour du bureau, il tourna les talons en direction de la porte, la faisant claquer derrière lui.

Dumbledore soupira et se leva, saisissant la lettre et la fiole de souvenirs avant de se frayer un chemin en direction des cachots. Pour une raison ou une autre, la potion calmante semblait ne jamais fonctionner sur Severus. La prochaine fois, il devrait lui faire avaler le bol entier de bonbons au citron.

Il trouva Severus brassant fiévreusement trois potions à la fois. « Severus » commença-t-il gentiment.

« La lettre doit être une blague de James Potter, Directeur. Je ne veux pas en discuter d'avantage. » Dit Severus en continuant son travail et en fuyant le regard de Dumbledore.

« C'est l'écriture de Lily, Severus. Je voudrais que vous la lisiez vous-même et regardiez le souvenir. J'ai fait descendre la Pensine par un elfe de maison. Je serais dans mon bureau si vous souhaitez parler. » Après ça il plaça la lettre et la fiole sur le bureau de Severus avant de donner au Maitre des Potions son intimité.

Il regardait fixement l'innocent morceau de parchemin et la fiole comme s'ils étaient sur le point de l'attaquer à tout moment. L'écriture ressemblait vraiment à celle de Lily, il essaya plusieurs charmes pour s'assurer que c'était bien elle qui l'avait écrite. Il ne se passa rien c'était bien son écriture.

Maîtrise-toi, se disait-il sévèrement, tu n'es pas un lâche. S'y tenant près, il prit la lettre et respirant profondément, il commença à la lire.

Une heure plus tard, la lettre était tâchée de larmes, les souvenirs avaient été vus six fois, alors que le Maître des Potions marchait vers le bureau du Directeur, tout en appliquant un charme de glamour pour cacher ses yeux rouges.

« Elle ne m'a jamais rien dit » Murmura Severus en arpentant le bureau, « elle avait dit qu'elle me quittait car cela ne marchait pas entre nous, pas parce qu'elle était enceinte. Quand elle s'est mariée à James Potter un mois après, j'ai pensé qu'elle m'avait quitté pour lui. Elle a eu l'enfant neuf mois après leur mariage. Je n'ai jamais suspecté… »

« Lily a toujours été douée en sortilège, » offrit Dumbledore « il a dû être facile pour elle de retarder la naissance de son enfant. »

« Oui » répondit distraitement Severus, « Et Potter le savait. Il a alors adopté mon enfant. Pourquoi ne me l'a-t-elle pas dit ? C'était mon enfant ! »

« C'était pour la sécurité de tous, Severus. Vous auriez été tué si quiconque avait découvert votre engagement auprès de Lily et de votre enfant. »

Severus s'asseyait sur la chaise, sa tête enfuit dans ses mains. « Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire maintenant Dumbledore ? Le garçon pense qu'il est le fils de James Potter… »

« Et le mieux est qu'il continue de le penser » Affirma Dumbledore soudainement sévère.

« Quoi ? »

« Il a vécu avec sa famille moldu pendant dix ans en parfaite sécurité et il arrive bientôt à Poudlard. Votre position d'espion est aussi précieuse. Il serait mieux pour tout le monde qu'il ne connaisse pas encore la vérité. »

Severus ne disait rien. Il avait juré il y a longtemps de prendre sa revanche sur l'homme qui avait tué Lily. Faire rentrer un enfant dans sa vie d'agent double était imprudent. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment élever un enfant. Il serait plus judicieux d'être un protecteur à distance comment il avait promis à Dumbledore. « Je ne lui dirais rien, Dumbledore jusqu'à ce que la guerre soit terminée. »

.

2 Mai 1998

Harry enleva sa cape d'invisibilité et il baissa les yeux vers lui, où il rencontra deux yeux noirs grands ouverts essayant de communiquer.

Un effroyable murmure râpeux sortit de la gorge de Severus.

« Prenez-les… prenez-les… »

Quelque chose d'autre que le sang s'écoulait de Snape, ce n'était ni du gaz, ni du liquide. Une substance argenté bleu jaillissait de ses yeux et sa bouche, Harry reconnut de quoi il s'agissait mais ne savait pas quoi en faire.

Une fiole, conjurée par la magie, atterrit dans la main tremblante d'Hermione. Il souleva la substance argenté dans sa main. Quand la fiole fut pleine à rebord, il semblait que plus aucune goutte de sang ne le quittait et sa poigne sur la robe d'Harry faiblissait.

« Regarde… regarde-moi »

Les yeux verts rencontrèrent les noirs et Severus se rappela la première fois qu'il avait vu ses yeux sur le visage de son fils.

.

1 Septembre 1991 

Le troupeau de première année entrait dans la Grande Salle, regardant l'étonnant plafond enchanté mais Severus n'avait d'œil que pour l'un d'entre eux. Se tenant à côté d'un autre Weasley, il le repéra très rapidement, en effet c'était la copie quasi parfaire de James Potter, de par ses cheveux noirs et ses lunettes rondes. Il avait les yeux baissé, donc Severus ne pouvait pas voir les yeux verts que Dumbledore avait dit qu'il avait.

La répartition commença et Severus attendait, ennuyé par le nouveau lot d'imbécile à répartir. Vincent Goyle était le premier d'entre eux à être réparti dans sa maison, trop à son grand dégout. Draco Malfoy suivit les traces de son père à Serpentard.

Et enfin « Harry Potter » Appela Minerva.

Il leva les yeux et attendit sur des charbons ardents alors que le Choixpeau fut placé sur la tête du garçon. Ses doigts tapaient impatiemment sur la table, ce maudit Choixpeau parlait trop longtemps. Ou irez-donc le garçon ? A Serpentard comme lui, ou à Gryffondor comme Lily ?

Et enfin, le Choixpeau cria « Gryffondor » et Severus relâcha le souffle qu'il avait retenu. Un Gryffondor, il réfléchissait alors que le garçon se dirigeait vers la table en acclamation. Il était légèrement déçu, mais c'était mieux comme ça. Il aurait eu beaucoup d'ennemis à Serpentard.

Il leva les yeux au ciel au discours du Directeur avant que le diner n'ait été servi. Il regarda le garçon avec attention, il semblait apprécier la tarte à la mélasse, le dessert favori de Lily pensa-t-il dans un sourire inconscient. Malheureusement, Quirell choisit ce moment pour engager la conversation avec lui. Il essaya de prêter attention à Quirell quand alors il leva les yeux et rencontra ceux du garçon. Ses yeux lui coupèrent le souffle, c'était ceux de Lily, autant la couleur que la forme.

Le garçon soudainement saisi son front comme s'il avait mal. Severus fronça les sourcils alors qu'il détournait le regard. Etait-il blessé ? Il ne rencontra plus ses yeux à nouveau.

.

2 Mai 1998 

Dans son esprit à peine conscient, il pouvait entendre une voix, Harry criait « Non ! Ne me quittez pas Monsieur ! Ne me quittez pas ! J'ai un anti-venin, que j'ai fait moi-même. Réveillez-vous et vous pourrez me dire que j'ai ajouté trop de crochets de serpent ! S'il vous plait Monsieur ! »

Si Severus avait pu sourire, il l'aurait fait. Harry avait hérité de son talent et celui de Lily pour les Potions.

.

6 Septembre 1991

Il était presque l'heure de la première classe de Potion avec son fils, les Gryffondor et les Serpentard. Il ressentait une légère inquiétude depuis qu'il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas bien traiter son fils en face des Serpentard. Il devait être horrible et Harry le détesterait probablement ensuite.

Il s'était également admis à lui-même qu'il était nerveux à propos de l'habilité d'Harry sur le sujet. Harry avait-il hérité de la passion de ses parents pour ce sujet ?

La classe entra en file et Severus fit son discours habituel, ajoutant la partie imbécile pour faire bonne mesure. Il pouvait voir un petit sourire se formait sur le visage de son fils face à ces mots mais le garçon prit rapidement conscience de ses traits quand il vit que personne d'autres étaient en train de sourire.

Après avoir fait l'appel, Severus décida que c'était le bon moment pour évaluer l'intérêt de son fils pour les Potions et apaiser les Serpentard au passage.

« Potter, qu'est-ce que vous obtiendrez si vous ajoutez de la racine d'asphodèle en poudre à une infusion d'armoise ? » La réponse était dans le premier chapitre de Milles herbes et champignons magiques.

La fille Granger avait la main levée.

« Euh… » Répondit le garçon mal à l'aise « c'est… c'est la Goutte du Mort vivant Monsieur ? »

Severus leva un sourcil « Êtes-vous en train de me le demander ou de me le dire, Monsieur Potter ? »

« Vous le dire, Monsieur, » ajouta-t-il rapidement.

« Très bien, Monsieur Potter, où iriez-vous si je vous demandais de me rapporter un bézoard ? » Celle-ci était plus délicate mais de nouveau l'idiote de Granger avait la main levée.

Le garçon baissa les yeux, remuant ses mains.

« Bon, Monsieur Potter, vous le savez ou non ? » Demanda Severus impatiemment.

« Je… Je pense que Malfoy le sait, Monsieur. Pourquoi ne pas lui demander. » Répondit calmement le garçon.

Il se tourna pour regarder Draco qui pouffait de rire et lui donna un regard d'avertissement. Il se calma immédiatement et Severus retourna son attention à son fils.

« Je pense que ça se trouve dans l'estomac d'une chèvre, Monsieur » dit-il rapidement avant que Severus ne puisse dire quelque chose.

Severus cligna des yeux quand il réalisa ce que le garçon avait fait. Il avait distrait Severus en reportant son attention sur Malfoy et en même temps avait demandé à Granger la réponse. Très serpentard.

« Essayons encore Monsieur Potter, quel est la différence entre le napel et le tue-loup ? »

« Juste le nom, Monsieur. » Le garçon répondit rapidement cette fois.

« Exact. Pourquoi ne notez-vous pas tout ceci ? Sûrement, vous ne connaissez pas toutes les réponses. Et un point sera pris pour votre culot, Monsieur Potter. »

Il donna des instructions pour une simple Potion Curative et se promena dans la salle pour les surveiller de près, fuyant délibérément le chaudron de son fils. Seulement après avoir envoyé Londubat à l'infirmerie, il pivota pour voir la potion d'Harry. Ce n'était pas excellent, mais c'est une bonne tentative pour quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais brassé une potion avant ça. Il fit un bref signe de tête avant d'aller au prochain chaudron.

Quand la sonnerie retenti, il l'interpella « Monsieur Potter, restez s'il vous plait. » Il observa le nouveau Weasley donnait son coup d'œil compatissant avant de partir. Harry s'approcha de son bureau et le regarda immédiatement. Encore une fois, il fut frappé par l'intensité de son regard vert.

« Trois points pour Gryffondor pour avoir répondu correctement aux questions et cinq point pour l'emploi des méthodes Serpentard sur la question du bézoard. » Dit-il brièvement.

Le garçon cligna des yeux sous le choc, mais bientôt le choc se transforma en un sourire penaud. « Merci, Monsieur » Répondit-il.

« Très bien, Monsieur Potter, vous pouvez partir maintenant »

Avec un dernier sourire, le garçon sortit de la salle.

.

Poudlard à travers les âges

La carrière d'Harry Potter dans les Potions a vraiment commencé par une retenue après sa première leçon éclair.

« Monsieur Potter » Dit Severus Snape en douceur alors que le garçon entrait dans la classe. « Pour votre première retenue ce soir vous recopierez cette ligne cinquante fois - (il désigna un bout de parchemin où on pouvait lire : Je ne serais pas un stupide Gryffondor et ne donnerais d'infarctus à mes professeurs.) Et soyez rapide parce qu'après ça, vous allez préparer les ingrédients d'une Potion. »

Ils étaient tous les deux silencieux alors qu'ils travaillaient, Severus notant des copies et Harry coupant attentivement des ingrédients. « La poudre est-elle assez fine Monsieur ? » Il demanda occasionnellement et Severus opina.

Une heure avait passé et les ingrédients avait été préparés. Severus dit alors : « Bien, il reste une heure avant le couvre-feu. Peut-être pourriez-vous brasser la potion également. »

Et il s'y mit « Coupé en dés, pas haché Monsieur Potter. Vous devez être vigilent. Tout fait la différence dans la conception d'une potion, quelque chose que votre ami Londubat ne semble pas appréhender. »

« Feu moyen, utilisez votre baguette. Doucement, oui, est-ce que vous comprenez pourquoi vous devez réduire la flamme quand vous ajoutez du crin de licorne ? »

Severus était patient avec lui, quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas être avec les autres morveux à qui il enseignait. Mais Harry était différent, actuellement il semblait trouver de l'intérêt dans la réalisation des potions.

« Monsieur, » dit-il nerveusement à la fin « Puis-je avoir une retenue avec vous pour une prochaine fois aussi ? »

« Avez-vous l'intention d'obtenir plus de retenus Monsieur Potter ? »

Harry rougit, « Eh bien, si je dois Monsieur. Enfin c'est juste… J'aime faire des potions et c'est en quelque sorte difficile en cours… »

Severus réfléchi « Si vous le souhaitez, Monsieur Potter, je pourrais vous donner une retenue à la semaine où vous prépareriez des potions. Cependant, personne ne doit être au courant que ce n'est pas une vraie retenue. »

Cela pourrait faire d'une pierre de coup, il pourrait passer plus de temps avec son fils tout en maintenant son image du « je déteste Potter ».

Le garçon afficha un énorme sourire « Ça serait super, Monsieur. »

Les retenus prirent place toutes les semaines et en troisième année, Harry maitrisait la plupart des potions pour les BUSE. En effet, Severus soutenait que ses potions étaient meilleures que celles des cinquièmes années et de beaucoup de sixième année aussi. Severus lui donna le livre du Prince de Sang-Mêlé quand il commença à préparer des potions de niveau ASPICS durant sa quatrième année.

En sixième année, Harry s'arrangea à gagner la potion Felix Felicis du professeur Slughorn après avoir fait quelques modifications qu'il ajouta dans le livre du Prince de Sang-Mêlé.

.

28 Mai 1998

Severus ouvra doucement les yeux mais les referma rapidement ébloui par la lumière du matin.

« Papa » provient une voix calme sur sa gauche.

Il ouvra les yeux à nouveau et se tourna doucement vers sa gauche où il rencontra une paire d'yeux vert qui semblait très fatigués, mais Harry était souriant et le salua.

« Harry ? » dit-il d'une voix râpeuse. « Tu es en vie. Co…Comment ? »

« C'est une longue histoire Papa, mais Voldemort est mort. »

« Et tu es en vie, » fut tout ce qu'il eut le temps de dire avant de glisser dans l'inconscience de nouveau.

* * *

Info : C'est une histoire courte de 6 chapitres avec épilogue.

Ceci est ma première traduction, j'espère que vous m'excuserez les imperfections et surtout les fautes.

J'attends vos avis.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Disclaimer** : Cette histoire appartient à Sevlily4ever (lien sur mon profil), je ne fais que la traduire.

Merci pour vos avis, reviews. On se retrouve en bas.

* * *

**Le père secret**

* * *

De nos jours  


« Harry » Dit calmement Ginny, « Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir venir au terrier cette après-midi ? »

Harry se tourna vers sa petite-amie et vers son père. « Non Gin, je vais rester avec lui, je veux être là quand il va se réveiller. »

Ginny fit un sourire compréhensif, l'embrassa et partit.

Alors seul, Harry baissa les yeux sur les mains de son père, elle ressemblait tellement aux siennes, cela le fit réfléchir. Il avait cherché son vrai père pendant des années, depuis que Siruis et Lupin lui avait dit la vérité après sa troisième année. James Potter avait fait une adoption par le sang mais il n'était pas son vrai père pourtant Lily et James ne leur avait jamais dit qui il était.

Harry avait été moins vexé par les nouvelles qu'il s'y était attendu. Après tout il avait découvert le nom de ses parents quand Hagrid le lui avait dit le jour de son onzième anniversaire, donc il n'était pas trop attaché à la mémoire de James Potter.

Souvent, il se demandait qui pouvait être son vrai père et s'il savait à propos de lui. Par moment, il imaginait que le Professeur Snape était son père, après tout l'homme était la personne qui se rapprochait le plus d'un père durant ses années à Poudlard. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'y avait incité, mais il avait commencé à parler à cet homme discret pendant ses années à Poudlard et tout le temps son professeur – non son père – l'avait aidé.

.

Poudlard 1991-1992 

Le troll avait été assommé, Hermione avait menti pour Harry et Ron, ils avaient obtenus cinq point chacun pour leur « chance insolente » selon McGonagall. Snape fusillait Harry du regard, lui promettant une punition durant sa prochaine « retenue ».

Harry se trouva en face du Professeur Snape, trainant des pieds alors que son professeur continuait à corriger des devoirs de quatrième année.

Après ce qui sembla être des heures de torture mentale, Snape commença à ranger ses papiers et Harry se tortilla inconfortablement. Finalement, l'homme leva les yeux sur lui.

« Donc qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense Monsieur Potter ? » Demanda-t-il, son visage affichant un masque impassible.

Harry déglutit « Monsieur. »

« Est-ce qu'il y a un sens à tout ça Harry ? » Dit Snape, sa voix s'éleva, « Sauter sur le dos d'un troll ? Votre vie signifie-t-elle si peu pour vous ? »

A la fin de ses vingt minutes de réprimandes au sujet de la sécurité et des dangers de la précipitation, Harry était vraiment honteux et promit de chercher un adulte la prochaine fois. « Je suis désolé Monsieur » murmura-t-il mais en même temps il ne pouvait pas empêcher ce sentiment rassurant qui grandissait en lui. Les Dursley ne s'étaient jamais souciés de s'il était blessé, en fait ils auraient probablement été ravis s'il était mort. Harry avait finalement trouvé quelqu'un qui s'en souciait.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Poppy Pomfresh s'empressa dans la salle de Severus Snape et réclama de voir la morsure de Touffu sur sa jambe, clamant un tuyau anonyme. « Un tuyau anonyme qui se nomme Harry Potter ? » Dit-il avec sarcasme

..

« C'était Snape, il jetait un sort au balai » Les informa Hermione.

« Je le savais ! » Dit-il d'une voix forte, « il est là pour toi Harry »

Harry secoua la tête, « Ne penses-tu pas que Snape serait plus subtile s'il essayait de me tuer ? Il semble plus être le genre de type qui utiliserait un poison. »

« Mais je sais reconnaitre un sort quand j'en vois un. Tu dois garder un contact visuel et Snape n'a pas cligné. » Insista Hermione.

« Hermione, il pouvait aisément être en train de dire le contre sort. Tu dois garder un contact visuel également. » Répondit Harry, exaspéré qu'ils rejettent la responsabilité d'une tentative de meurtre sur son mentor secret.

« C'est vrai, » Admit Hermione « Mais alors qui cela peut-il être ? »

« Je ne sais pas » Dit Harry doucement. Il devra demander au Professeur Snape ce qu'il en pensait.

.

« Je ne sais pas qui c'est » Dit Snape quand Harry lui demanda.

« Vous devez savoir quelque chose, vous étiez en train de faire le contre sort »

« Comment vous savez à propos de ça ? » Demanda Snape suspicieux.

« Hermione » rétorqua-t-il rapidement dans un geste, « Quoi qu'il en soit, vous disiez ? »

« Le Directeur avait des soupçons. » Répliqua Snape à contrecœur. « Vous devez être plus vigilent, Harry, maintenant nous pensons que quelqu'un en a après vous. Ne vous mettez pas dans d'autres situations plus dangereuses. »

…

« Entrez » Fit une voix à l'intérieur.

« Professeur ? » Dit Harry nerveusement alors qu'il entrait dans le bureau de Snape.

« Monsieur Potter » Répondit Snape, sourcillant de surprise, c'était la première fois qu'Harry venait dans son bureau de sa propre initiative.

« Je dois vous dire quelque chose Monsieur, à propos d'un ami qui aurait fait quelque chose d'illégal, mais je voudrais pas qu'il ait de problèmes. » Avoua Harry, gigotant encore et espérant avoir pris la bonne décision.

Snape le considéra pendant un bref instant, « Très bien Monsieur Potter, allez-y et ensuite je jugerais ce qu'il est le plus approprié de faire. »

Harry prit une profonde respiration, « Hagrid a un bébé dragon dans sa cabane »

Snape était très calme. Harry pouvait entendre le tic-tac de l'horloge tout près.

« Quel imbécile ! » murmura Snape.

« Non il ne l'est pas ! » Dit Harry en colère, mais Snape ne l'écoutait plus. Il s'approcha du petit pot de poudre au-dessus de la cheminée et en jeta dans le feu. Quand les flammes devinrent vertes, il appela « Directeur, venez rapidement. »

Harry lui adressa un regard furieux. C'était son idée de l'aide ?

La barbe d'argent du Directeur sembla la première à apparaitre, « oui, Severus » demanda-t-il en douceur. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Harry, « Ah Harry, comment vas-tu mon garçon ? »

« Suffit les plaisanteries » Interrompit Snape, « Directeur, selon Monsieur Potter, Hagrid serait en possession d'un bébé dragon ! »

Le sourire de Dumbledore faiblissait. Il soupira « Je vais de ce pas parler à Hagrid »

Snape se tourna pour rencontrer le regard accusateur d'Harry. « Vous ne comprenez pas Harry, » Dit calmement Snape, « Hagrid a été renvoyé pour une raison très similaire. Si le Ministère découvrait à propos du dragon, Hagrid serait forcé de quitter Poudlard. »

Dès que les morts pénétrèrent son esprit, Harry put seulement répondre « Oh »

« Vous avez pris la bonne décision en venant me voir Monsieur Potter. »

Harry souri, « je vous remercie, Monsieur »

Il découvrit plus tard que le dragon avait été envoyé au frère de Ron, Charlie en Roumanie.

..

« Nous pensons que Quirrell essaie de voler la pierre » Annonça Harry quand Snape les avait coincé après qu'ils aient parlé au Professeur McGonagall.

Ron et Hermione regardaient Harry comme s'ils pensaient qu'il avait perdu la tête, alors que Snape le regardait totalement interloquer.

« Et comment êtes-vous au courant pour la pierre, Monsieur Potter ? » Demanda Snape dans un murmure mortel.

« Ce n'est pas le plus important » Dit Harry impatiemment.

« C'est justement le plus important. Vingt points en moins pour Griffondor pour se mêler de choses qui ne vous concerne pas. » Dit-il et face au visage incrédule d'Harry, il ajouta : « La pierre est très bien protégée. Ne présumez pas que le professeur Dumbledore ne prenne pas au sérieux la sécurité. » Après ça, il partit.

Malheureusement, il était loin d'être rassurer.

.

**Alors qu'Harry parle, profondément dans ses pensées, Snape se souvient.**

« Un plongeon de quinze mètres, Minerva ! » Hurla Severus, « Etait-il en train d'essayer de se briser la nuque ? Et vous le mettez dans l'équipe de Gryffondor ? »

« Vraiment Severus, » Dit Minerva avec un air de reproche, « le garçon a un talent inné, juste comme James… »

Severus leva les yeux au ciel, apparemment Harry avait hérité d'autre chose de plus que son physique.

« Ce n'est pas une excuse Minerva. Les premières années ne sont pas autorisées à faire partie des équipes de leur maison »

« Actuellement les premières années ne sont pas autorisées à avoir leur propre balai. » Corrigea Minerva. « Bien qu'il faut que j'en parle à Albus. »

Severus pensa pendant un moment. Il savait qu'il ne serait pas capable de combattre la force combinée de Minerva et Albus, qui serait certainement d'accord.

« Très bien Minerva, mais je voudrais lui acheter le balai. » Dit-il fermement, « et vous lui direz que c'est de vous. »

Minerva sembla sous le choc, « Severus, si cela est une tentative de sabotage de l'équipe… »

« Oh, pour l'amour de Dieu ! Je lui achèterais un Nimbus 2000 si ça peut vous faire plaisir. » Il avait de toute manière prévu de lui en offrir un. En tant que père d'Harry, il se devait de lui offre son premier balai.

« Quel est le piège ? » Demanda Minerva suspicieuse.

« Il aura des retenus avec moi. » Répondit simplement Severus.

.

Pendant trois jours, Harry resta à l'infirmerie et à l'insu d'Harry, pendant trois jours, Severus resta veiller sur lui, s'asseyant à côté de lui les nuits entières. Le troisième jour, Severus fut sorti de son sommeil par Dumbledore qui lui sourit tristement et dit « il a vos mains ».

Severus jeta un regard mauvais à Dumbledore, pour l'avoir surpris dans une telle position de vulnérabilité mais prit une main d'Harry dans les siennes et frictionna doucement son pouce contre le dos de celle-ci.

Dumbledore attendit avec lui mais au bout d'un certain temps, Severus vit qu'Harry commençait à se réveiller, il lâcha la main qu'il tenait jusqu'alors brusquement et partit en direction de la porte. Harry ouvrit les yeux, juste à temps pour remarquer une cape noir ondulé quittant la pièce.

.

Poudlard 1992-1993

« Si tous les deux étiez dans ma maison, vous seriez dans le train de direction de la maison, ce soir. » Proféra Severa après l'incident de la voiture.

Après avoir mangé leurs sandwichs dans le bureau de Snape. Harry dit à Ron de partir en tête. Quand Snape entra, il jeta à Harry un regard glacé.

« C'est bientôt le couvre-feu, Monsieur Potter » Dit-il froidement.

« Je suis désolé Monsieur » Murmura Harry en baissant les yeux.

« Pour quoi Monsieur Potter ? »Demanda Snape surpris.

« De vous décevoir. »

Pour la première fois, Snape sembla sans voix.

..

« Non, pas vous » s'exclama Harry quand Gilderoy Lockhart approcha après qu'Harry ait été frappé par un cognard.

« Le garçon ne sait pas ce qu'il dit. » Rétorqua Lockhart impudent et il prit sa baguette pour exécuter un quelconque sort sur Harry.

« Je crois qu'il sait, Lockhart » Dit une voix froide au-dessus d'Harry. Harry leva les yeux pour voir Snape regardant mortellement Lockhart.

Harry lâcha un soupir de soulagement. Ignorant Lockhart, Snape se tourna vers les jumeaux Weasley et conclu « Amenez Potter à l'infirmerie. »

.

« Ron et Hermione pensent que c'est Malfoy. » Annonça Harry en arrivant dans le bureau de Snape.

« Malfoy quoi ? » Demanda Snape absent tout en continuant à noter des copies. « La raison pour laquelle ces imbéciles ne peuvent pas saisir la différence entre des yeux de tritons et des yeux de crapauds, je ne peux simplement pas comprendre. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. « Peu importe, nous pensons que Malfoy est l'héritier de Serpentard et qu'il est celui qui l'a ouvert. »

Severus leva les yeux et s'ébroua « Ils pensent qu'un gamin de 12 ans est responsable d'avoir lâcher un monstre sur les née-moldus ? »

« Eh bien, il a dit « Tu seras le prochain sang-de-bourbe » l'autre jour (Severus broncha) et tout le monde sait ce qu'il pense à propos des nées-moldus. » Affirma Harry sur la défensive.

« Beaucoup de sang-pur pensent de cette manière, Malfoy n'est pas l'héritier de Serpentard et s'il l'était, il s'en serait probablement déjà vanté. »

Harry s'ébroua « Ouais, c'est ce que je pensais. Mais ils ne veulent pas me croire et maintenant Hermione est en train d'essayer de faire du Polynectar dans les toilettes des filles du second étage et elle veut que je crée une distraction en Potion pendant qu'elle vole des ingrédients dans votre réserve privé… »

« Quoi ? » Cria Snape soudainement debout, « Cette fille est-elle folle ? Faire du Polynectar dans des toilettes. »

« Attendez ! » Interpella Harry alors que Snape se dirigeait vers la porte. « Vous ne pouvez pas les laisser savoir que vous savez. Ils en auront après moi. »

Snape plissa les yeux en direction d'Harry et réfléchi un peu, « Très bien Harry, "j'attraperais" Miss Granger et Monsieur Weasley en allant aux toilettes demain et leur parlerais. »

Hermione et Ron arrivèrent à la salle commune le soir suivant, semblant embarrasser.

« Ça ne peut pas être Malfoy. » Dit Hermione à Harry, « Snape nous a tout expliqué, cela veut dire que ce n'est pas lui. »

« Ouais mec, » ajouta Ron « Et il n'a même pas enlevé de points. »

Harry sourit.

.

Tout autour de lui, les gens pointaient et marmonnaient des choses comme « Fourchelang » et « Mage noir ». Harry était même encore plus effrayé par l'histoire qu'il aurait pu actuellement être l'héritier de Serpentard, étant donné qu'il ne savait rien sur ses ancêtres.

Harry était donc maussade quand il arriva pour sa séance de Potion avec le Professeur Snape, il prononça à peine deux mots quand le professeur lui demanda comment s'était passée sa journée. Cependant l'homme semblait savoir instinctivement ce qui l'inquiéter.

« Harry, » dit Snape calmement, « Il n'y a rien de mal à parler Fourchelang. C'est un cadeau rare et précieux. »

« Salazar Serpentard le parlait » Dégluti Harry « Le choixpeau avait dit que j'aurais très bien pu être à Serpentard. Et si je suis l'héritier ? »

Snape sembla surpris et un sourire inconscient fleuris sur ses lèvres. « Tu ne l'es pas Harry » dit-il fermement, « Aucun de tes parents ne descend de Serpentard. Tu as sûrement hérité de l'habilité de parler Fourchelang de la même façon que les sorciers et sorcières sont nés de parents sans magie. »

« Je… Je pense que ça a du sens Monsieur. » Répondit pensivement Harry.

_(NT : C'est la première fois que Severus tutoie Harry, c'est compliqué dans une trad. Je pense qu'il le rassure comme un père à ce moment-là. Ça arrivera de temps en temps dans la fiction quand Severus aura plus le "ton paternel". Ils ne se tutoieront qu'après "la révélation".)_

« Crois-moi Harry, ne t'inquiète pas de leurs commentaires sans queue ni tête. Ni moi, ni aucun de tes autres professeurs ne pensons que tu ais quelque chose à voir avec ces attaques. »

A ce moment, en confiance, Harry était sur le point de lui dire à propos de la mystérieuse voix qu'il avait pu entendre mais décida au dernier moment de ne pas le faire et commença simplement sa potion.

.

**Severus se souvient.**

Severus attendait impatiemment dans le bureau de Minerva avec Arthur et Molly Weasley et Dumbledore. Ginny Weasley a été enlevé dans la Chambre des Secrets et maintenant Harry et Ron Weasley avait disparu eux aussi. Severus ne s'était jamais senti aussi inutile dans sa vie.

La porte commença à s'ouvrir et Severus se leva immédiatement. Il pâlit et s'affaissa sur sa chaise quand il vit Harry arrivait, tenant une épée dans sa main et couvert de sang et de crasse. Severus écoutait la bouche ouverte (quelque chose qu'il niera plus tard devant Harry) quand il entendit comment son fils avait tué un basilic. Un basilic ! Et Dumbledore encore une fois le récompensant pour avoir risqué sa vie. Oh il aurait une très sérieuse discussion avec Albus.

« Comment pouvez-vous le récompenser pour ça Albus ? » Severus demanda en arpentant son bureau. « Il aurait pu se faire tuer ! C'est totalement irresponsable ! Comment voulez-vous qu'il apprenne s'il s'attend à être récompenser pour son imprudence ? »

« Vous sonnez comme Molly Weasley, Severus. » Fit remarquer Dumbledore amusé, alors que Severus ne l'était pas.

« Albus » dit-il en guise d'avertissement.

« Severus, je pense que vous devriez être celui qui lui parle du fait de se mettre dans de dangereuses situations. »

Face à ses mots, un petit sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Severus.

.

Harry ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire comme un maniaque quand il regarda le Professeur Snape explorant la Chambre des Secrets comme un enfant le jour de Noël. Il pouvait à peine contenir son excitation quand il vit le basilic, frais pour la récolte, quoiqu'il blanchit quand Harry lui montra où il l'avait poignardé avec l'épée. Il tourna la tête vers Harry, lui promettant une misère éternel et des retenues s'il faisait quelque chose d'aussi stupide à nouveau.

Harry lui rappela rapidement les punitions déjà considérables qu'il lui avait données, l'une d'entre elles étant de l'aider à prélever les écailles et le venin du Basilic. Harry était juste content d'avoir décidé de ne pas dire à Snape à propos du crochet qui lui avait poignardé le bras.

.

Poudlard 1993 – 1994

Ils savaient tous les deux que Harry était allé à Pré-au-lard, quoique Harry refusait obstinément de l'admettre.

« Si votre tête était à Poudlard, certainement que le reste de votre corps y était aussi. » Dit Severus calmement, essayant de garder son humeur sous contrôle.

Harry se contenta d'une expression déconcertée qui ne trompait personne.

Severus soupira

« Harry je sais tu connais le danger dans lequel tu es. Ta mère a risqué sa vie pour te sauver et parié son sacrifice pour un jour à Pré-au-Lard est une piètre manière de la remercier. »

Harry baissa la tête, honteux.

« Cependant si jamais je t'attrape t'éclipsant une nouvelle fois à Pré-au-Lard, Black sera le dernier de tes problèmes. EST-CE QUE JE SUIS CLAIR ? »

Harry sourit, « Oui Monsieur. »

.

« Monsieur, pourriez-vous m'apprendre comment on combat les Détraqueurs ? La façon dont le Professeur Lupin l'a fait dans le train cette année ? »

Snape se renfrogna à la mention de Lupin. « Très bien Harry, vous ne pourrez pas pratiquer sur un vrai détraqueur mais je vous enseignerais le sort ».

Pour la leçon, Snape expliqua à Harry qu'il devait penser à un souvenir heureux et dire l'incantation expecto patronum. « Si c'est dit correctement, cela produira un Patronus, lequel est un gardien qui vous protégera contre les détraqueurs. »

« A quoi ressemble un Patronus Monsieur ? »

« Chacun a un Patronus de formes différentes. » Expliqua-t-il vaguement d'un mouvement de main, « maintenant commencez. »

« Quelle forme prend votre Patronus Monsieur ? » Harry ne put s'empêcher de demander.

Snape ne répondit pas.

A la fin de l'année, Harry produirait un véritable Patronus corporel, qui pour une raison qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre, prit la forme d'un corbeau.

..

**Severus se souvint.**

Voyant le traitre Sirius Black avec Harry, Severus était plus proche que jamais de commettre un meurtre. C'était plus fort que la raison. Si Black ne touchait même qu'un seul cheveu de la tête d'Harry, Severus ferait ressembler Azkaban à une promenade de santé.

Mais avant de renvoyer Black là où devait être, Harry était en face du crétin, le défendant, et à ce moment-là Severus vit seulement James Potter, unis encore une fois à son partenaire de crime, Sirius Black.

Plus tard il apprit qu'il avait été assommé par Weasley et Granger.

Il n'avait aucune idée de comment Black s'était échappé mais il savait qu'Harry avait quelque chose à voir avec ça.

Quelqu'un pourrait-il l'accuser d'avoir obtenu le renvoi de Lupin ? Le loup avait presque attaqué son fils ! Pourtant, Harry ne lui avait pas parlé, ni n'était venu le voir le reste du trimestre.

* * *

J'attends vos avis !

Encore merci pour vos review ! On se retrouve bientôt. =)


	3. Chapitre 3

**Disclaimer : **Cette histoire appartient à Sevlily4ever (lien sur mon profil) je ne fais que la traduire.

Encore un grand merci pour vos reviews. C'est très important pour moi d'avoir votre avis même si je ne suis que la traductrice

Alors SVP REVIEW!

* * *

**Le père secret**

* * *

Le présent

Cette fois avait été apparemment simple, pensa Harry. Il avait compté sur Snape pour le sortir de quelques situations difficiles. Ce n'était qu'à partir de sa quatrième année que les choses ont commencé à devenir compliquées.

Les vérités étaient dévoilées, le danger se préparait et Harry ne pouvait plus qu'espérer que tout finisse bien à la fin.

Snape était là pour lui tout ce temps, mais contrairement à avant, il ne pouvait pas tout arranger. Cela n'a pas signifié que l'homme n'était pas le plus grand soutiens qu'il aurait pu avoir pendant la période la plus éprouvante de sa vie – Le tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

Poudlard 1994 – 1995

Harry se sentait hébéter alors que ses jambes l'emmenèrent automatiquement vers l'arrière salle là où les Trois Champions du Tournoi attendaient. Les adultes entrèrent, sauvant Harry des incessantes questions de Fleur Delacour et ses yeux errèrent directement vers Snape. Le visage de Snape ne trahissait aucune émotion, quoique ses yeux étincellent dangereusement. Alors que la conversation continuait pour savoir si oui ou non Harry s'était arrangé pour intégrer le tournoi, Harry se sentit son cœur se tordre, est-ce que Snape pensait lui aussi qu'il avait tout fait pour intégrer le Tournoi ?

« Quel intérêt aurait Dumbledore à placer un gamin de quatorze ans dans le Tournoi Karkaroff ? » Interrogea soudainement Snape d'une voix trainante, ses yeux crépitant en direction du Directeur de Durmstrang.

Et, malgré tout, Harry se sentit soulager. Bien qu'il n'ait pas parlé à Snape depuis des mois, l'homme était toujours de son côté.

..

Colin Crivey interrompit un cours de Potion pour dire à Harry qu'il devait assister à la cérémonie de l'Examen des Baguettes, plus tard dans la soirée il entra dans la salle de classe pour faire face à un Severus très inquiet.

« Allez-vous bien Harry ? J'étais en train d'essayé de trouver un moyen de contourner le contrat magique, mais cela s'avère presque impossible. » Se renfrogna-t-il.

« Merci, Professeur, » dit-il avec reconnaissance.

Il l'envisagea un long moment avant de dire brusquement. « Je ne peux pas vous dire quelles sont les tâches, mais je ferais tout ce qui a dans mon pouvoir pour vous aider. »

Soudainement, Harry sentit un poids énorme quitter sa poitrine, tout irait bien.

.

Après la première tâche, Snape était le premier dans la tente. Il était plus pâle que d'habitude. Harry lui fit un large sourire, « Je l'ai fait Professeur ! »

« Et failli me donner une crise cardiaque. » Snape soupira quand il examina l'épaule d'Harry pour être sûr que ce n'était pas infecté. « Détraqueurs, dragons, trolls, basilics, je dois avoir vieilli de vingt ans depuis que vous avez commencé Poudlard. » Harry sourit jovialement. Snape ne lui avait jamais clairement dit qu'il se souciait de lui mais quand il lui disait des choses comme ça…

« Vous volez… très bien, mais ne soyez pas si sûr de vous Harry » avertit Snape, « Il vous reste encore deux tâches… »

A ce même moment, Hermione et Ron ouvrirent violemment la porte et Harry regarda alors que Snape se glissa silencieusement dehors.

.

« Harry, que faisiez-vous hors de votre lit la nuit dernière alors que vous savez que quelqu'un essai de vous tuer ? » Cracha Snape alors qu'il faisait les cents pas dans la salle. Il avait attrapé Harry sur le chemin du retour de la salle de bain des préfets hier soir bien que le Professeur Maugrey l'ait « sauvé ».

Harry savait qu'il n'était pas question de retarder l'inévitable, donc il avait décidé d'aller de lui-même dans le bureau du Professeur Snape le jour suivant.

« J'essayais de résoudre l'énigme de l'œuf » Dit Harry d'une petite voix.

« Et vous ne pouviez pas la résoudre autre part ou dans la journée ? Dit Snape sarcastique, « Harry il n'y a aucune excuse à risquer votre vie encore plus. Comment pouvez-vous espérer les gens vous protège quand vous rendez ça si difficile ? »

Harry ne répondit pas, baissant le regard honteusement. Il savait qu'il n'avait aucune excuse pour avoir été hors de son dortoir.

« Bref, avez-vous résolu l'énigme ? » Demanda Snape après une pause.

Harry leva les yeux, « Oui Monsieur, c'est des sirènes, ce qui signifie que je vais devoir aller sous l'eau. »

« Oui et… »

Harry se demanda vaguement si Snape lui avait fait brasser des potions à leurs sessions secrètes avec de la branchiflore le mois dernier pour la même raison. Harry se gifla mentalement, bien sûr qu'il l'avait fait. « Et j'ai besoin de branchiflore Monsieur. »

Snape secoua la tête « Malheureusement je ne suis pas autorisé à vous en fournir. Cependant si vous devez brasser une potion contenant du branchiflore, ce sera tout à fait facile pour vous d'en glisser un peu dans votre poche. » Snape fit une pause, « Si je vous attrape, vous aurez une retenue. »

Harry eut un large sourire. « Evidemment Monsieur. »

.

Harry continua à jeter un coup d'œil à Snape, dérangé, alors qu'il travaillait sur ses devoirs dans le bureau de celui-ci.

Snape semblait l'avoir remarquer. « Quel est le problème Harry ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Rien » Répondit Harry rapidement en baissant le regard.

« Harry, si quelque chose ne va pas, il est mieux d'en parler. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Etes-vous nerveux pour la prochaine tâche ? »

« Tout va bien, laissez tomber ! » Dit-il d'un ton brusque.

Snape eut l'air déconcerté, « Si c'est ce que vous souhaitez » Dit-il froidement.

Bientôt la colère d'Harry s'estompa et finalement il soupira et dit : « J'ai juste vu quelque chose dans la pensine de Dumbledore, d'accord ? »

Snape se raidit, « Quoi ? » Demanda-t-il tranquillement.

« Il disait que vous étiez un mange-mort. » Lâcha Harry.

Snape sembla se relaxer un petit peu, « Je l'étais. » répondit-il.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Harry avec colère.

Snape le considéra attentivement « J'étais un jeune homme blessé et en colère et dans ma folie je l'ai rejoint. Vous ne comprendrez peut-être pas mes raisons et je ne l'attends pas de vous. »

« Dumbledore a dit que vous étiez un espion. » Ajouta Harry après un moment, sans rencontrer son regard.

« Il suffit de dire qu'être un mange-mort n'a pas du tout été ce que je pensais être. Bientôt après l'avoir rejoint je suis devenu espion pour le compte de Dumbledore. » Expliqua Snape. « Si le Lord noir revient, je continuerais mes devoirs. C'est pourquoi je vous demande de garder nos relations secrètes depuis le tout début. Je ne peux pas risquer de suspicions sur ma loyauté. »

Harry fit un signe de tête. « Je vous crois Monsieur. »

.

**Snape se souvient.**

Avant la troisième tâche, il observa alors les champions qui recevait des encouragements de leurs familles, tous sauf Harry. Il était reconnaissant envers Molly et Bill Weasley d'être venu, mais il pouvait voir la tristesse dans les yeux d'Harry alors qu'il regardait les autres champions.

Il souhaita, l'espace d'un instant, qu'il pourrait être celui qui souhaite bonne chance à Harry avec les autres familles, mais alors il chassa loin cette pensée. Ce n'était pas utile de s'attarder sur des rêves.

Il s'approcha d'où Harry était, attendant seul, ayant envoyé les Weasley s'assoir avec Granger et Ron Weasley.

« Monsieur Potter, » dit-il d'une voix trainante, au cas où quiconque était en train d'écouter.

« Professeur » Dit Harry en inclinant la tête.

« Etes-vous prêt ? »

« Aussi prêt que je puisse l'être. » Répondit Harry, essayant de sourire.

« Rappelez-vous seulement qu'il y a des gens ici qui tiennent à vous » Snape se racla la gorge, « Je me compte parmi eux. »

C'était la première fois qu'il le disait et Harry eut un large sourire. « Merci Monsieur » dit-il sincèrement.

« Bonne chance Harry, » Dit Snape calmement alors que Verpey annonçait que la tâche était sur le point de commencer.

Discrètement, regardant pour être sûr que personne n'était en train de regarder, Harry lui donna une rapide étreinte avant de rejoindre les autres champions, laissant Snape figé sur place.

.

Il marchait à pas mesuré juste à l'extérieur de labyrinthe. Harry avait réussi à passer la première et la seconde tâche, et maintenant après ça, la tâche finale, tout cela sera fini. Il se fichait si Harry gagnait, seulement qu'il en ressorte vivant. Krum et Delacour avaient déjà été sorti du labyrinthe. Seulement deux champions restaient. Qu'est-ce qui était si long ?

Soudainement il sentit un élancement de douleur dans son avant-bras gauche et l'empoigna, haletant, alors qu'il déchirait sa manche. C'était la marque noire : claire et noire et brulante, le Seigneur des Ténèbres était de retour. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas encore aller à ses côtés, il devait attendre Harry, mais le temps passé et il n'y avait aucun signe de lui. Il entendit des cris de l'autre côté du labyrinthe et entendit quelqu'un criait « Cédric Diggory est mort ». Seulement une pensée vient à son esprit : Harry. Il se précipita vers l'entrée du labyrinthe où il s'arrêta brutalement, Harry était couché sanglotant sur le cadavre de Cédric Diggory.

Son cœur s'était presque arrêté de battre mais il s'avança, essayant désespérément de ne pas montrer les émotions qui menacer de submergé. Il observa les yeux plissé alors que Maugrey forçait Harry à partir loin de tous en direction du château. Il l'indiqua rapidement à Dumbledore qui était en train de parler au Ministre.

Le lendemain était terrible. Il regarda comme Harry essayait de canaliser tout ce qui avait pu arriver. Et ensuite Harry était monté dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Severus savait qu'il devait être là et regarda désespérément Dumbledore qui lui donna un discret signe de tête. Il marcha avec Harry et Dumbledore vers le bureau de celui-ci où Black était en train d'attendre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ? » Grogna Black.

« Severus souhaite savoir ce qui s'est passé. » Répondit Dumbledore sévèrement.

Black se tourna vers Harry, attendant qu'il proteste mais Harry ne le fit pas et dit seulement : « C'est bon, Sirius. »

Severus écoutait avec horreur alors qu'Harry racontait son histoire. Une fenêtre explosa quand Harry mentionna avoir subi le sortilège Doloris mais tout le monde présuma que c'était Dumbledore qui en était à l'origine. Severus essaya de prendre de profonde inspiration. Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas perdu le contrôle de sa magie. Il empoigna durement les accoudoirs de sa chaise quand il commença à parler de Lily sortant de la baguette du Seigneur des Ténèbres et regarda avec jalousie comme Black était celui qui consolait Harry au lieu de lui.

Dumbledore lui demanda s'il était prêt et il acquiesça. C'était quelque chose qu'il devait faire, quelque chose qu'il s'était promis à lui-même il y a longtemps. Il devait faire tout ce qu'il y a en son pouvoir pour abattre le Lord Noir, pour Lily et pour son fils.

.

« Où allez-vous ? » Demanda Harry alors qu'il regardait Snape s'apprêtant à partir.

Severus se tourna, « Vous savez ce que je dois faire Harry » dit-il calmement.

Le sang d'Harry se gela « Non, vous ne pouvez pas y aller ! » Cria Harry, « Il va vous tuer. »

Dumbledore se tourna vers lui, « Harry, le Professeur Snape ira bien. » Dit-il de façon apaisante.

« Non ça n'ira pas. » Clama Harry obstinément.

Snape vint à côté du lit d'Harry, ignorant les regards curieux venant des Weasley. « Harry regarde-moi » Dit-il doucement, quand Harry pivota pour rencontrer ses yeux, il continua « Je te promets que j'irais bien. A la minute où je reviens, je te préviendrais. Mais je suis le seul qui peut faire ça. Est-ce que tu comprends ? C'est quelque chose que je dois faire. »

Harry fit lentement un signe de tête et Snape lui jeta un coup d'œil comme s'il essayait d'enregistrer chacun de ses traits, avant de brusquement se tournait vers la porte.

* * *

Et voilà un chapitre de plus.

ALORS VOS IMPRESSIONS? REVIEWS REVIEW !

A la semaine prochaine.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Disclaimer** : Cette histoire appartient à Sevlily4ever (lien sur mon profil) je ne fais que la traduire.

Merci pour vos reviews, un peu déçu, moins de reviews sur le chapitre précédent alors qu'il y a toujours plus de lecteurs. Mais merci à ceux qui laissent leur avis à chaque chapitre. Merci beaucoup

Voilà un chapitre de transition.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Le père secret**

* * *

De nos jours

Après ça, tout avait changé. Snape l'avait en effet prévenu, mais avec sa position d'espion il y avait de moins en moins de rencontre en tête à tête, moins de retenue à brasser des potions. Harry pouvait dire que Snape essayait de l'éviter, et plus il voulait lui parler plus il comprenait qu'il ne pouvait maintenant rien faire pour combattre la distance entre eux.

Harry sortit de ses souvenirs et sursauta quand une main toucha son épaule.

« Comment va-t-il ? Demanda Sirius calmement.

« Depuis hier, il ne s'est pas réveillé mais il s'agite. Madame Pomfresh dit qu'il ira bien. »

« L'homme est trop têtu pour mourir. » Dit Sirius en secouant la tête. « Tu devrais aller dormir un peu Harry. Il n'y a aucune raison de rester ici toute la nuit. »

« Je sais » soupira Harry « Je veux juste pas le quitter maintenant. »

« Il ne va aller nulle part. Va à ton dortoir et repose-toi un moment. Si quelque chose change, je dirais à Pompom de me prévenir. »

Harry bailla. « D'accord Sirius. » dit-il en se levant et en partant de l'infirmerie.

Sirius le regarda partir et ensuite tourna son regard vers l'homme allongé sur le lit, l'homme qu'il avait le plus détesté et l'homme qui était le père de son filleul.

Alors il s'assit sur la chaise récemment occupée par Harry, il se souvint de son choc quand il découvrit la relation entre Harry et Snape en troisième année. Cela avait commencé dans la cabane hurlante…

.

Cabane Hurlante 1993

« … tu vois, Sirius ici-même lui a joué un tour qui a presque failli le tuer, une blague qui m'impliquait… »

Harry était très calme, « que veux-tu dire par une blague qui t'impliquais ? » Demanda calmement Harry.

Lupin sembla mal à l'aise, ne s'attendant clairement pas à être interrompu, Sirius fit un bruit ironique.

« Severus était très intéressé sur l'endroit j'allais chaque mois. » Dit Lupin à Harry, Ron et Hermione. « Nous étions dans la même année, tu sais, et nous… nous nous aimions pas beaucoup l'un l'autre. Snape m'avait vu traversé le parc avec Madame Pomfresh un soir et elle m'a mené vers le Saule Cogneur pour la transformation. Sirius pensait que cela pourrait être, eh bien, amusant de dire à Snape que tout ce qu'il avait à faire était de pousser le nœud sur le tronc d'arbre avec un long bâton et qu'après il pourrait me suivre. S'il avait su qu'aussi loin dans cette maison, il allait y rencontrer un loup-garou pleinement adulte… »

« Il le méritait bien » Ricana Sirius, « Recherchant, essayant de découvrir ce que nous faisions… espérant nous faire renvoyer… »

« Il t'a suivi alors qu'il y avait un loup-garou. » dit Harry, sa voix tremblant d'une colère réprimée.

Sirius se sentit mal à l'aise. Il n'avait pas voulu que ça sorte comme ça. « Ce n'était pas comme ça Harry. De toute façon rien ne lui est arrivé. » Ajouta-t-il sur la défensive.

« Mais il aurait pu être transformé en loup-garou ou tuer. » Indiqua Hermione avec logique.

« C'était juste une farce ! » Dit Sirius rapidement alors qu'Harry continuait de lui lancer un regard furieux. « Je me suis excusé. »

« Tu viens juste de dire qu'il l'avait bien mérité. » Remarque Ron.

Sirius leur lança un regard furieux. Il ne lui facilitait la tâche. « Pourquoi vous souciez-vous de ce bâtard graisseux de toute façon ? » demanda-t-il, continuant l'assaut.

Harry pressa ses lèvres de colère, les sourcils encore froncés, « Tu as essayé de tuer quelqu'un et tu t'en fiches ! Et tu veux nous faire croire que tu n'es pas un meurtrier ? »

Sirius flancha. « Je n'y ai jamais pensé de cette façon. » Dit-il calmement.

Remus se racla rapidement la gorge. « Peut-être serait-ce une bonne discussion pour une prochaine fois Sirius. » Dit-il, « Peu importe » continua-t-il, précipitamment « c'est pourquoi Snape ne m'aime pas. Il pense que j'étais au courant de la « farce ». »

« C'est exact » se moqua une voix froide venant du mur derrière Lupin.

Severus Snape ôta la cape d'invisibilité, sa baguette pointée directement vers Lupin.

.

De nos jours

Sirius médita, cela avait été un choc. Il ne s'était jamais attendu que le fils de James qui était en fait celui de Snape, ne compte pas le défendre. Mais Sirius en était venu à la conclusion qu'Harry était plus comme Lily. L'adoption par le sang n'avait probablement pas changé la personnalité d'Harry.

Sirius était retourné à Poudlard (enfin Patmol bien sûr) la vielle, juste avant qu'Harry ne rentre chez lui. Dumbledore avait été d'accord pour lui donner à lui et Remus un peu de temps pour parler à Harry et il l'avait fait, lui expliquant le processus de l'adoption par le sang. Harry sembla abasourdi et très vite commença à poser des questions.

« Pourquoi je ressemble autant à James alors ? »

« Durant l'adoption par le sang, un part du sang de James est venu en toi, faisant de lui un de tes parents. Cependant, il semble que Lily l'ait orienté pour être sûr que l'ADN concernant ton apparence soit plus important. » Expliqua Remus.

« Est-ce que vous savez qui est mon père ? »

Sirius et Remus échangèrent un regard. « James et Lily ne nous l'ont jamais dit, mais James savait. Il nous disait qu'il n'était pas question de ça, et qu'il l'acceptait. Nous n'avons aucune idée d'avec qui était Lily avant James. »

Harry acquiesça lentement, digérant cette information mais ne dit rien de plus.

Ce n'était qu'à l'été après la renaissance de Voldemort que Sirius découvrit la vérité.

.

Square Grimmauld, Juillet 1995

Sirius s'arrêta derrière la porte de la cuisine de Square Grimmauld quand il entendit des voix haussées le ton.

« … ne peux pas le laisser là tout l'été, Dumbledore ! Pas après tout ce qu'il a traversé ! »

« En ce moment, c'est un endroit sûr pour lui Severus. Il sera protégé de tout ici. » Assura Dumbledore d'une voix calme.

« Qu'en est-il à propos de son bien-être mental, Dumbledore ? Vous avez l'intention de l'isoler de ses amis, de tout contact du monde sorcier après tout ce qu'il a dû traverser ? » Sirius put pratiquement entendre le sarcasme dans la voix de Snape.

« Je ne suis pas en train de minimiser ses souffrances Severus. Je le prendrai en considération… »

« En considération ! » Cracha Snape. « Si vous le ramenez pas ici, vieil homme, je le ferais moi-même. »

Avec ça, il quitta rapidement la pièce, cognant presque Sirius qui avait l'oreille pressée contre la porte.

Sirius se tourna vers Dumbledore, « Qu'est-ce que tout cela veut dire ? »

« Je dois repartir maintenant Sirius, je te contacte bientôt. » Répondit Dumbledore, ignorant la question et marchant vers la porte, laissant Sirius traiter cette information avec précaution.

Après la réunion de l'Ordre, Sirius coinça Snape avant qu'il puisse partir, « J'ai besoin de parler avec toi, Snape » dit-il.

Snape ricana, « A quoi dois-je ce plaisir douteux Black ? »

« Viens juste dans le séjour, » dit Sirius impatiemment.

Levant dramatiquement les yeux au ciel, Snape le suivit.

« Que veux-tu Black ? » Demanda Snape avec impatience alors qu'il s'asseyait.

« Tu es le père d'Harry, n'est pas ? » Fit Sirius sans ménagement.

Les yeux de Snape s'écarquillèrent brièvement, avant que son masque de froideur ne reprenne place. « Merci de me faire perdre mon temps Black. » dit-il en se levant, « Si tu as fini avec tes accusations infondées, je vais y aller. Contrairement à toi, je n'ai un temps de loisir illimité. »

« James m'avait dit qu'il n'était pas le père d'Harry. » Dit Sirius calmement alors que ses poings étaient serrés, « Tu avais l'habitude d'être avec Lily. Aucun de nous savait où était Lily après Poudlard jusqu'à qu'elle se marie avec James. Bien qu'il soit tout à fait évident du pourquoi elle voulait le cacher. »

Snape eut un air meurtrier, mais était figé sur place alors que Sirius parlait.

« J'ai également remarqué qu'Harry semble t'apprécier et après avoir entendu la conversation d'hier, tu sembles visiblement te préoccuper d'Harry. »

« Est-ce tout Black ? » Chuchota presque Snape.

« Non » continua Sirius, « Les Weasleys m'ont tout dit à ton propos. Tu détestes les Gryffondors, donc je me demande, pourquoi voudrais-tu prendre soin d'Harry quand il n'est pas seulement un Gryffondor mais un Potter ? Tu détestais James et Harry lui ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau. Donc » finit-il « c'est évident, tu es son père. »

Snape le regarda fixement. « Black, rien de tout ça ne prouve que je suis son père. »

« J'en suis sûr » Rétorqua soudainement Sirius. « Attend, est-ce qu'Harry le sait ? »

Snape soupira, « Non il ne le sait pas, et tu ne le lui diras pas. »

« Donc, c'est vrai ! » Dit Sirius triomphant, son sourire narquois s'effaça rapidement, « Tu es son père, de toutes les personnes avec qui Lily pouvait être, cela devait-il être toi ? »

Snape le regarda avec impatience, « N'est-ce pas ce que tu es en train de dire depuis quinze minutes ? Oui Harry est mon fils mais tu ne dois pas lui dire. »

L'expression de dégout de Sirius changea. « Pourquoi pas ? Il a le droit de savoir ? »

« Il ne peut pas savoir ou cela risque de compromettre ma position en tant qu'espion… »

« Est-ce tout ce qui t'inquiète ? » Dit Sirius en colère, « Ta fichu position d'espion plutôt que ton propre fils. »

« Je n'ai jamais pris cette décision à la légère. » Répondit Snape calmement, avec émotion réalisa Sirius, « Mais cela nous mettrait tous les deux en danger si le Lord Noir venait jamais à le découvrir. Ce n'est pas sans danger pour lui de savoir. »

Sirius était silencieux, après un moment Snape acquiesça. « D'accord Snape je ne lui dirais rien aussi longtemps que je peux encore être son parrain. »

Snape fit un sourire narquois, « Malheureusement, c'est la seule chose que je ne peux changer. »

Moins d'une semaine plus tard, Dumbledore ordonna qu'Harry soit ramené au Square Grimmauld.

.

De nos jours 

Soudainement, Sirius sentit sa gorge se nouée pour une raison qu'il ne pouvait expliquer.

« Ne meurs pas Snape » Dit Sirius avec acharnement à l'homme allongé sur le lit. « Il a besoin de toi et tu as finalement une chance d'être avec lui. Pour lui tu ne voulais pas me laisser mourir, donc ne le fait pas maintenant. »

Sirius ferma les yeux, se remémorant de ce jour fatidique au Square Grimmauld quand Snape arriva, ses robes dans un état de désordre dans lequel Sirius ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant.

.

Square Grimmauld, Juin 1996

« Snape » avait demandé Sirius perplexe.

« Black, appelle l'Ordre. Maintenant ! Harry et ses amis sont partis au Ministère, sans doute pour te sauver. » S'étrangla l'homme.

« De quoi ? » Demanda Sirius sidéré.

« Pas le temps Black ! » grogna Snape, « Dépêche »

Par la suite, Snape expliqua la situation, Sirius demanda « Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas stoppé ? »

Snape détourna les yeux, « Nous avions une… sorte de désaccord. » fut tout ce qu'il dit.

Ils décidèrent d'un plan assez rapidement. Tonks, Kingsley, Maugrey et Lupin décidèrent tous d'y aller.

« Je viens aussi. » Annonça Sirius.

« Non tu ne viens pas Black. » Rétorqua Snape.

Sirius se tourna vers lui, « Si je viens, c'est mon filleul qui est en danger, je ne vais pas juste rester assis ici et… » Sirius se stoppa, voyant l'angoisse dans les yeux de Snape qu'il essayait désespérément de cacher.

« Reste ici Black. Si tu te fais tuer Har… Potter ne pourrait jamais se le pardonner. Et si tu survis, les Aurors t'arrêteront avant même que tu es une chance de t'expliquer. Si tu ne veux pas mourir ou retourner à Azkaban alors reste ici. »

Sirius le considéra un moment et hôcha la tête brusquement, Snape marcha en direction de la porte, ses robes tournaillant derrière lui.

.

De nos jours

Il fut ramené de ses souvenirs par un petit gémissement et une légère agitation venant du lit à côté de lui. Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda alors que Snape remuait et tournait sur le lit. Il y alla soudainement et attendit en retenant son souffle pour voir ce qui arriverait par la suite. Et alors les yeux noirs s'ouvrirent.

…

En haut de la Tour Gryffondor

Malgré ses efforts, il ne pouvait pas dormir. Comme toujours, il savait que s'il dormait, il serait hanté par des cauchemars auquel il ne préférerait pas faire face. Il soupira alors qu'il se tourna sur le côté, des images de la guerre et de la mort faisant la navette dans son esprit.

« Videz votre esprit… » Entendit-il dire une voix suave, « Débarrassez-vous de toutes vos émotions… »

Et Harry fut ramené de force à sa cinquième année quand il prenait ses désastreuses leçons d'Occlumentie.

.

Poudlard 1996

Harry marcha dans le bureau de Snape nerveusement. Quand on lui avait d'abord dit à propos des leçons d'Occlumentie, il avait été heureux d'avoir un peu plus de tête à tête avec Snape. Malheureusement les leçons d'Occlumentie ne se passaient pas bien. Aussi fort qu'il essayait, Harry ne semblait simplement pas pouvoir fermer son esprit comme Snape l'attendait de lui. Harry pouvait dire que Snape était déçu de ses progrès et l'homme lui avait expliqué mainte et mainte fois pour quoi l'Occlumentie était important, mais Harry ne pouvait pas se débarrasser de ses émotions. Il arrivait par moment à stopper des images, une qui ne voulait pas partager était arrivée mais ce n'était toujours pas assez bon.

Snape avait vu beaucoup d'images de la vie d'Harry chez les Dursley et il semblait troubler ensuite mais ne disait jamais rien. Harry avait le sentiment que Snape comprenait. De ce qu'il avait pu voir pour sa part dans l'esprit de Snape, l'homme n'avait pas eu une très bonne enfance non plus.

« Légimens » Dit Snape une fois qu'ils furent prêt.

Harry observa alors les images défilées… Oncle Vernon en train de le jeter dans son placard… Les Détraqueurs l'attaquant alors qu'il essayait désespérément de rester sur son balai… Les mots « je ne dois pas mentir » apparaissant sur sa peau encore et encore…

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça Harry ? » Demanda dangereusement Snape.

« Rien. » Répondit rapidement Harry alors qu'il haletait sur le sol.

Snape le regarda dans les yeux et Harry les détourna rapidement. L'expression de Snape s'adoucit, « Je ne voudrais pas utiliser la légimencie sans votre permission néanmoins je le ferais Harry. » l'informa-t-il. « Maintenant montrez-moi votre main »

A contre cœur, Harry s'approcha et lui montra la main sur laquelle se trouvait la cicatrice. Snape jura dans sa barbe alors que ses longs doigts la parcourait.

« Comment avez-vous eu ça Harry ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix faussement calme.

« Des retenus avec Ombrage. » Marmonna Harry.

Bien sûr Snape entendit. Sa main se serra sur celle d'Harry jusqu'à que celui-ci bronche. Immédiatement, il la lâcha et il partit un moment, le temps de réorganiser ses pensées.

« Quand était la dernière retenue que vous avez eu avec elle ? » Demanda-t-il calmement.

« Avant les vacances. » Répondit Harry.

Snape se leva soudainement, « Pourquoi ne me l'avez-vous pas dit ? Ou ne pas l'avoir dit au Professeur McGonagall ! Aucun de nous n'aurait laissé passer ça ! »

« Je vous l'ai dit, souvenez-vous, après j'ai parlé au Professeur McGonagall. Mais vous m'avez dit de ne pas la contrarier. » Dit Harry calmement.

« Je voulais dire en classe, pas à propos de ça ! » Snape semblait furieux.

« Je suis désolé Monsieur » Admit Harry.

« Ce n'est pas de votre faute » lâcha Snape en se massant les tempes « Si elle vous donne une retenue à nouveau, vous viendrez me voir. En l'état actuel des choses, cette femme regrettera à jamais d'avoir posé les yeux sur vous. » Les yeux de Snape étincelèrent dangereusement et Harry senti une douce chaleur l'envahir.

.

De nos jours

Après l'incident au Ministère, Rita Skeeter avait écrit un article dans le Chicanneur à propos d'un représentant de Ministère, Dolores Ombrage, usant d'un objet de magie noire sur le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu. Ceci avait causé un tumulte instantané auprès de la population sorcière et Ombrage fut condamné pour six mois à Azkaban.

Harry avait pensé qu'Hermione en était à l'origine mais Hermione avait seulement secoué la tête de confusion. Luna fut la seule qui lui ait dit la vérité.

Malheureusement, les cours d'Occlumentie allaient de plus en plus mal.

.

Poudlard 1996

Harry était frustré. Il avait pratiquement rompu avec Cho et maintenant il avait une leçon d'Occlumentie. Snape ne semblait juste pas comprendre qu'Harry ne pouvait pas faire ça. Et chaque nuit il était hanté par des rêves venant de Voldemort alors que sa cicatrice le faisait souffrir.

Il soupira de soulagement quand Malfoy interrompit leur session. Snape quitta précipitamment la pièce et Harry fut laissé avec la Pensine.

Il se demandait ce que Dumbledore et Snape essayait de lui cacher. Il marcha en direction du bassin. Une part de lui, lui disait de partir mais Harry n'était pas d'humeur à l'écouter. Il plongea dans les profondeurs argentées de la Pensine.

« Vous vous amusez bien ? » Demanda Snape, saisissant bien son bras alors que James se moquait de son pantalon.

« N… Non » Dit Harry essayant de libérer son bras.

C'était effrayant, les lèvres de Snape étaient en train de s'agiter, son visage était livide, ses dents apparentes.

« Un homme amusant votre père, ne trouvez-vous pas ? » Dit Snape, secouant Harry si brusquement que ses lunettes glissèrent de son nez.

« Je… ne… »

Il jeta Harry de toutes ses forces. Harry tomba durement sur le sol du cachot.

Snape sembla soudainement défait. Il ferma les yeux pour se calmer. « J'aurais pensé que vous auriez plus de respect pour ma vie privée que ça Potter. » Cracha Snape, sa voix ébranlée par la colère.

« Je suis… je suis désol… »

« N'osez pas vous excuser ! » beugla Snape « Vous saviez exactement ce que vous faisiez ! »

Snape regarda Harry froidement alors qu'il tituba. « Sortez de mon bureau et ne revenez pas ! »

L'air de déception mélangée avec de la colère dans les yeux de Snape était plus que ce qu'Harry pouvait supporter. Il courut hors du bureau, essayant comme il put d'essuyer ses larmes qui coulaient.

Quand il avait vu la froideur dans les yeux de Snape une nouvelle fois après lui avoir donné le message au sujet de Patmol , quelque chose s'était brisé en lui et sans penser aux conséquences, lui et ses amis s'étaient précipité au Ministère.

.

De nos jours

Alors qu'Harry se tortilla en se souvenant, un grand chien argenté entra sans bruit dans la chambre.

« Il est réveillé » Annonça le Patronus.

* * *

VOS AVIS?

A bientôt


	5. Chapitre 5

**Disclaimer** : Cette histoire appartient à Sevlily4ever (lien sur mon profil) je ne fais que la traduire.

Voilà le nouveau chapitre

Merci pour vos reviews et mise en alertes et favoris.

J'attends toujours vos impressions.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Le père secret**

* * *

_De nos jours_

_Alors qu'Harry se tortilla en se souvenant, un grand chien argenté entra sans bruit dans la chambre._

_« Il est réveillé » Annonça le Patronus._

_._

Au moment où Snape ouvrit les yeux, la dernière personne qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu voir était à côté de lui.

« Snape » Hurla pratiquement Black, « Tu es réveillé ! »

Snape eut un faible ricanement, « Félicitation Black. Tu énonces juste l'évident. Maintenant peux-tu arrêter de hurler dans mes oreilles et me dire ce qu'il se passe ? »

A sa grande surprise, Black sourit simplement. « Attends, j'ai promis à Harry que je lui dirais quand tu te réveilles. Il était réellement inquiet tu sais. »

Le sourire méprisant de Severus s'effaça de son visage. « Harry, est-ce qu'il sait ? Il est en vie ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque. Il essaya de sortir du lit mais Black l'en empêcha.

« Tu es supposé rester au lit Snape. » Dit-il fermement. « Ou je n'appellerai pas Harry. Il t'expliquera lui-même tout ça. »

Severus regarda impassible alors que le cabot envoyait son Patronus à Harry. Black continua à lui jeter un étrange coup d'œil comme s'il était inquiet pour lui. Severus l'ignora, pourquoi Black aurait été inquiet pour lui ? De plus, il avait des soucis plus graves à se préoccuper. Quel serait la réaction d'Harry ? Il se souvint vaguement que le garçon l'avait appelé « papa » mais est-ce qu'Harry serait en colère contre lui ? Le détesterait-il ? Après tout, la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus à proprement parler était la nuit où Harry avait été forcé de le regarder tuer Dumbledore. Harry ne l'avait pas vu quand il avait envoyé l'Epée de Gryffondor dans la Forêt de Dean, et Severus était à peine conscient dans la Cabane Hurlante.

.

Poudlard 1997

Filius entra dans ses quartiers. « Severus le château est attaqué ! Minerva m'a envoyé te trouver. Nous avons besoin de ton aide. »

Donc c'était le moment. Il regarda Filius droit dans les yeux et chuchota calmement : « Stupéfix »

Granger et Lovegood étaient à l'extérieur. Il leur dit de s'occuper de Filius, essayant d'alléger un peu sa culpabilité. Il savait où Draco serait. Tout avait été planifié.

Ignorant la bataille se déroulant autour de lui, Severus se hâta vers la Tour d'Astronomie. Immédiatement, ses yeux scannèrent tout ce qui l'entourait, Dumbledore sérieusement affaibli, Draco Malfoy tremblant tenant sa baguette avec ses deux mains…

Harry était ici, certainement sous sa cape d'invisibilité, et maintenant il devait tuer Albus devant lui. Son cœur se serra pendant un moment.

« Severus s'il vous plait » Supplia Dumbledore.

Non, il devait faire ce qui avait besoin d'être fait. Ses traits se durcirent et il avança vers Albus, détestant l'homme pour ce moment qui resterait graver pour toujours dans sa mémoire.

«Avada Kedavra"

Il regarda alors que la vie quittait son mentor une fois pour toute. Refusant de réfléchir sur ce qu'il venait de se passer, il annonça simplement : « C'est terminé. » Avant de trainer Draco avec lui pour leur fuite.

Alors qu'il courrait, un sort vint le manquer de peu.

« Cours Draco » Dit-il au garçon, il se tourna pour voir le lanceur. C'était Harry.

« Il vous faisait confiance. » Cria Harry, alors qu'un autre sort fusait de sa baguette. Severus pouvait entendre les mots qu'Harry taisais comme s'il les lui avait criés : _Je vous faisais confiance._

« Incar… » Commença le garçon mais Severus le dévia rapidement.

Derrière Harry, Severus pouvait voir Amycus Carrow était prête à jeter un sort au garçon. Rapidement, Severus lança un sort qui frappa Harry à ses pieds, de ce fait le sort Doloris d'Amycus le manqua de peu. La baguette d'Harry avait sauté de sa main pour atterrir près des pieds de Severus. Il la prit et s'approcha d'Harry, qui luttait pour se remettre sur pied.

Severus le regarda fixement pendant un moment, observant ses yeux verts qui au lieu de montrer du dégout, renvoyait de la tristesse et de la trahison. Il savait que c'était l'une des dernières fois où il pourrait voir son fils, un d'entre eux était certain d'être mort avant la fin de tout ça. Il jeta la baguette à Harry qui donc la rattrapa. Les yeux verts d'Harry rencontrèrent ceux noir de Severus.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Harry calmement.

« Parce qu'il me l'a dit. » Répondit Severus et avec ça il partit.

.

La forêt de Dean, 1998

Severus regarda l'ombre alors qu'Harry suivait son Patronus vers l'étang où il avait placé l'épée de Gryffondor. Il sourit, peut-être avait-il senti Lily dans son Patronus. Dumbledore avait immédiatement su.

Alors qu'il atteignait l'étang, Harry regarda autour de lui, presque directement à l'endroit où Severus était. Mais Severus était sous un sort de dissimulation donc il n'était pas possible que le garçon le voit. Il observa Harry brisé la glace et plongé sous l'eau. Quand Harry ne réapparu pas pendant un certain temps, Severus commença à devenir anxieux. Ça ne pouvait pas être si difficile, il s'était assuré de ça ! Il enleva rapidement sa robe au cas où il doive plonger après Harry. Juste au moment où il marcha vers l'étang, il vit une forme indistincte avec des cheveux rouges le dépassait et sautait. Il regarda tendu alors que quelques instants plus tard, Ron Weasley sorti de l'étang en tirant Harry derrière lui. Il soupira de soulagement, pour une fois reconnaissant envers un garçon Weasley.

Sachant qu'il n'était pas sage de s'attarder, il décida qu'Harry irait bien et il s'enfonça plus loin dans la forêt pour disparaître. Il devait cependant toujours dire à Harry pour l'horcruxe à l'intérieur de lui il espérait qu'il aurait une chance. Harry le détestait sûrement pour ce qu'il avait fait, donc comment allait-il faire pour que le garçon lui fasse confiance ?

.

De nos jours

Severus leva les yeux quand la porte de l'infirmerie grinça. Qui était le jeune homme qui entrait, se demanda Severus pendant un moment. Il avait les cheveux noir, qui n'était plus désordonné depuis qu'il avait légèrement poussé jusqu'à atteindre l'arrière de son cou. Il avait une faible rougeur sur ses joues, il marchait avec un air de confiance et une détermination que Severus avait rarement vu en cet adolescent en particulier.

Harry s'approcha du lit où se trouvait le seul patient. Tous les autres avaient été déplacés à St Mangouste, mais le Professeur McGonagall et lui-même avait décidé qu'il serait plus sûr pour Snape de rester à Poudlard.

Il s'asseyait à côté de l'homme, sur la chaise qu'il avait occupé presque constamment pendant trois semaines.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais la referma à nouveau. Finalement, il laissa échapper, « Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit ? »

« Comment l'as-tu découvert ? » Demanda Severus d'une voix rauque.

.

4 Privet Drive 1996

Harry s'empara de la cape d'invisibilité et de son Manuel avancé de préparation des Potions et les déposa dans le coffre. Il ne restait que quelques minutes avant minuit et il n'avait pas encore tout emballé. Deux semaines après son retour à Privet Drive, il avait reçu une lettre du Professeur Dumbledore indiquant que lui et le Professeur Snape allait arriver à minuit ce soir pour l'escorter au Terrier où il attendrait le procès de Sirius.

Il eut un large sourire à cette pensée. Après la débâcle au Département des Mystères, de nombreux manges-morts avaient été attrapés et il était devenu évident que Sirius n'en faisait pas parti. Dumbledore avait parlé au nouveau Ministre de la Magie, Rufus Scrimgeour, qui était empressé de contenter Dumbledore et Harry maintenant qu'ils étaient de nouveau les grands favoris. Un procès avait été arrangé, et si tout se passait bien Sirius serait libre et Harry pourrait rester avec lui le reste de l'été.

La sonnette retentit et Harry entendit Oncle Vernon descendre furieusement les escaliers. Harry se hâta de descendre avant que l'Oncle Vernon fasse quelque chose qu'il pourrait regretter. Il n'y avait pas moyen que les habituelles « intimidations » de l'Oncle Vernon marche sur Dumbledore – et Merlin me garde – sur Snape. Harry avait demandé pardon à Snape pour l'incident de la Pensine après le retour du Ministère et avoir entendu la Prophétie. Snape avait juste fait un signe de tête sans le regarder.

Il regarda avec un grand sourire Dumbledore entrait vivement dans la maison, Snape le suivant de près. Quand leurs yeux se croisèrent il sourit à son professeur et Harry pouvait affirmer que malgré son expression de glace, les yeux de Snape brillèrent quand il le vit. Bientôt tante Pétunia détourna l'attention d'Harry quand elle cria de la cuisine.

« Toi ! » Haleta-t-elle, regardant fixement Snape comme s'il était un fantôme.

Snape fit la moue. Harry les regarda tous les deux. Il se demanda, s'ils se connaissaient.

« Que fais-tu ici Snape ? » Réclama-t-elle, son attention focalisée sur Snape. Oui, définitivement ils se connaissaient.

Avant que Snape puisse répondre, Dumbledore l'interrompit, « Il y a certains points sur lesquels nous devons vous parler, Pétunia, si vous pouvez reporter votre discussion jusqu'à la salle à manger. »

Apparemment la peur que lui inspira Dumbledore l'emporta sur son dégout pour Snape car elle entra dans le séjour, bien qu'elle continue à lancer des mauvais regards à Snape durant tout ce temps.

Quand Snape et Dumbledore emmenèrent à toute allure Harry au milieu de la nuit, il pensa à demander à Snape, « Monsieur, comment tante Pétunia vous connait-elle ? »

« Monsieur Potter, j'ai bien peur de ne pas avoir le temps en ce moment de répondre à vos stupides questions. Je suis simplement venu avec le Professeur Dumbledore pour vous informer que le Conseil des BUSE m'a écrit une lettre pour me féliciter de votre succès. On vous accorde une distinction en Europe pour les Potions. »

Harry resta perplexe. Les potions et la défense contre les forces du mal sont les deux seuls matières où il était au-dessus de la moyenne, mais c'était complètement inattendu. Avant qu'Harry n'ait pu dire quelque chose ou même remercier Snape, celui-ci avait disparu.

Harry se sentit dérouté et un peu blessé, Snape n'était certainement venu que pour lui dire ça, pensa-t-il alors qu'il transplanna avec Dumbledore. Cependant, ses pensées pour Snape s'évanouirent rapidement alors qu'il entrait dans la maison où Horace Slughorn était supposé être.

Il ne se souvint de cet évènement que l'année suivante.

.

4 Privet Drive 1997

Snape avait tué Dumbledore, juste sous les yeux d'Harry. Et comment pouvait-il accepter ça ? Peut-être parce que c'était un peu comme accepté le fait que Ron ou Hermione ait tué Dumbledore, en d'autres mots, confus et impossible.

Dumbledore avait confiance en Snape jusqu'à la fin. C'était Dumbledore qui avait dit à Harry de l'appeler alors qu'il était faible et vulnérable. Comment le plus grand sorcier du monde avait-il pu se tromper sur une personne en qui il avait eu confiance toute sa vie ? C'était ce genre de pensées qui grouillaient dans la tête d'Harry, et même maintenant il n'était pas sûr d'avoir fait la bonne chose en ne révélant pas à l'Ordre que Snape était celui qui avait tué Dumbledore. Harry s'en rappelait parfaitement.

« Comment est-il mort ? » Murmura Tonks, « Que s'est-il passé ? »

« C'était un mange-mort, » dit Harry d'une voix monotone, « Il portait un masque, je n'ai pas vu son visage. »

La conversation était au deuil jusqu'à que le Professeur McGonagall pense à demander : « Où est allé Severus ? »

« Il était en train de courir avec les manges-morts la dernière fois que j'ai vu. » Dit Hagrid.

« Il a probablement voulu garder sa couverture. » Affirma Lupin avec sagesse.

Harry ne se faisait pas confiance pour parler.

« Harry est-ce que tout va bien ? » Lui demanda Sirius plus tard, « Tu es devenu si pâle quand Remus a commencé à parler de Snape. Ecoute, je n'ai jamais aimé ce mec mais Dumbledore lui faisait confiance. Il devait savoir quelque chose à propos de Snape qu'on ne savait pas. Dumbledore n'était pas le plus grand sorcier pour rien. »

Maintenant alors qu'il indiquait l'entrée du 4 Privet Drive, il y réfléchissait sérieusement. Si les derniers mots de Snape n'avait pas été pour lui, il ne serait probablement pas si confus. « Parce qu'il me l'a dit » avait répliqué Snape. Qui lui avait dit ? Si Snape était un mange-mort, pourquoi avait-il sauvé Harry du sort ? Pourquoi lui avait-il rendu sa baguette ? Pourquoi avait-il agi comme une figure paternelle avec Harry pendant toute sa scolarité à Poudlard ?

Comme si un Lumos avait été jeté au-dessus de sa tête, Harry se souvint de ce qu'il s'était passé l'année dernière. Il se dirigea vers le cuisine où tante Pétunia était en train d'attendre seule pendant que l'oncle Vernon avait finalement commencé à charger le coffre de la voiture encore une fois.

« Tante Pétunia comment connaissais-tu Snape quand il est venu ici l'année dernière ? » Demanda-t-il, se souvenant soudainement de cette scène hallucinante l'année dernière. Peut-être que Tante Pétunia pourrait lui donner un petit aperçu de l'énigme que représentait Snape, aussi étrange que ça puisse l'être.

Tante Pétunia fit la moue et pendant un moment Harry pensa qu'elle n'allait pas lui répondre. « C'était un ami à _elle _quand nous étions jeunes. C'était le seul qui lui parlait à propos de son anomalie. » Tante Pétunia se détourna et Harry comprit qu'elle n'allait pas répondre à plus de questions. Mais Harry partait avec encore plus de choses à penser maintenant. Snape avait été amis avec sa mère !

.

De nos jours

« Donc c'est comme ça que tu as réussi à comprendre ? » Demanda Snape incrédule.

« Eh bien, pas exactement, » Admit Harry, « Je veux dire, ça m'a traversé l'esprit mais je suppose que cela semblait trop tiré par les cheveux à l'époque. Après avoir regardé dans tes souvenirs, j'ai commencé à le suspecter et ensuite Sirius me l'a dit. Quoi qu'en réalité j'ai été vraiment étonné que tu lui ais dis à lui et pas à moi. » Harry pouvait à peine dissimuler la douleur dans sa voix.

« Le cabot a réussi à comprendre de lui-même. » Ronchonna Severus, il regarda Harry, « Je ne pouvais pas te le dire. Ce n'était pas sûr, pour aucun de nous. Je savais ce que je devais faire et Dumbledore m'avait assuré que tu étais en sécurité avec ta famille moldu. J'ai découvert la vérité quand tu avais onze ans. Ça m'a semblé inutile de te reprendre quand tu n'avais seulement besoin d'y retourner deux mois par an. »

« Après avoir vu tes souvenirs pendant les leçons d'Occlumentie, j'ai persuadé Dumbledore de le laisser me joindre à lui quand il leur rendrait visite. Je n'étais pas content du tout des conditions dont tu as du faire face là-bas, mais je n'ose pas regretter ça maintenant. »

Ils étaient tous les deux assis, perdus dans leurs pensées pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce que Severus avec hésitation brise le silence : « Es-tu… déçu que je sois ton père au lieu de James Potter ? »

Harry sembla surpris. « Non, je savais que James n'était pas mon père depuis la troisième année. »

Severus cligna des yeux. « Tu savais ? »

Harry souri, « Oui, de plus, je ne connaissais pas James donc il n'a jamais vraiment compté. J'ai en quelque sorte toujours imaginé que tu étais mon père de toute façon. Maintenant je regrette de ne pas avoir imaginé Voldemort se noyant dans le chaudron dans un premier temps. »

Severus eut un petit sourire mais devient ensuite sérieux. « Comment l'as-tu battu ? Lui as-tu permis de te tuer ? »

Le sourire d'Harry se fana alors qu'il commençait à expliquer comment il avait battu le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Alors qu'il parlait, Severus se souvint quand Dumbledore lui avait dit pour la première fois que le garçon devait mourir.

.

Poudlard 1997

« Donc le garçon… le garçon doit mourir ? » Interrogea Snape avec un certain calme.

« Et Voldemort lui-même doit le faire Severus. C'est essentiel. »

« Tout ce temps, vous l'avez élevé comme un porc destiné à l'abattoir. Je ne vais pas autoriser ça Dumbledore ! »

« Severus, écoutez-moi, il y a une chance pour qu'Harry survive. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? »

« Souvenez-vous, Voldemort a pris du sang d'Harry. Ma théorie est que tant que le sang d'Harry coule dans les veines de Voldemort alors Harry a une chance d'y survivre. »

« C'est seulement une théorie Dumbledore. » Répliqua Snape froidement, « Je n'ai pas l'intention d'autoriser mon fils à courir droit vers sa mort sur la base d'une théorie. »

« Même si cela signifie la fin de Voldemort, Severus ? Harry est arrivé si loin, et si je le connais bien, alors il aura fait ce qu'il faut pour que ça soit la fin véritable de Voldemort. »

.

De nos jours

« Maintenant, dehors jeune homme. » Madame Pomfresh annonça une heure plus tard. « Tu pourras parler à ton père plus tard. Il a besoin de repos à présent. »

« Je vais bien Madame. » Dit-il hautainement d'une voix rauque, « Je vais partir avec Harry. »

« Oh non tu ne le feras pas, Severus Snape ! » Annonça Madame Pomfresh fermement, « Ton corps a souffert d'épuisement pendant une année entière. Tu as besoin de repos. »

Harry souri « Ce n'est pas utile d'argumenter avec elle, je le sais à force. » Il donna une petite pression à la main de Severus. « Je viendrai plus tard quand tu seras réveillé. »

Severus ronchonna alors qu'il autorisa Madame Pomfresh à lui donner une Potion de sommeil.

« Bonne nuit Papa. » Dit Harry doucement.

Severus sentit son cœur gonflé d'émotion à l'utilisation de ce mot « Papa » juste avant de tomber dans un profond sommeil.

* * *

Voilà un nouveau chapitre.

Cette histoire touche bientôt à sa fin... plus qu'un chapitre et l'épilogue.

Le prochain chapitre sera un point de vue Draco / Ron.

Maintenant REVIEWS LES AMIS ! J'attends vos impressions.


	6. Chapitre 6

Disclaimer : Cette histoire appartient à Sevlily4ever (lien sur mon profil), je ne fais que la traduire.

Voilà le dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue.

J'attends vos avis, encore et toujours...

Annonce au bas du chapitre.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Le père secret**

* * *

La seule indication que la tension de Draco Malfoy était basse était qu'il était plus pâle qu'en temps normal. Il se tenait droit entre sa mère et son père alors qu'ils attendaient leurs procès. Draco avait entendu que Potter viendrait témoigner pour eux, il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose.

Harry Potter ou devrais-je dire Harry Snape à présent ? Le monde sorcier était en plein tumulte depuis la nouvelle, comment un ex-mange-mort, le meurtrier de Dumbledore pouvait être le père de l'Elu ? La plupart trouvait ça mignon, attribuant le passé de Snape au fait qu'il essayait de protéger son fils. Draco se moqua de cette pensée. Il savait au moins une fois que Snape avait été un véritable Mange-mort. Son père lui avait dit. Mais Snape les avait tous trompé.

Quand Potter entra dans le Tribunal, leurs regards se rencontrèrent pendant un moment, jusqu'à que Potter le détourne. Draco sourit d'un air méprisant, alors que le procès commençait, il remit rapidement une expression contrite, juste comme son père lui avait appris.

Les yeux de Draco ne pouvaient pas quitter Potter, alors que celui-ci parlait en son nom, parlant de leur sixième année, l'année où il était supposé tuer Dumbledore, l'année où Snape avait tué Dumbledore. Draco se sentait toujours engourdi à cette pensée. Ça avait semblé facile à Snape de lancer ce sort, de supprimer la vie du vieux Directeur, d'accomplir son Serment Inviolable. Et encore qu'avec l'année passée, il avait senti quelque chose de plus en Snape. Snape avait changé, et maintenant il savait dans quelle mesure.

.

Manoir Malfoy, Aout 1997

Assis calmement dans le coin du séjour où les Mange-morts étaient rassemblés, Draco regardait fixement le feu en écoutant comment Potter leur avait échappé une fois de plus. Draco renifla, la stupide chance de Potter y était pour quelque chose.

« Ah, Severus. » il entendit sa tante dire d'une voix trainante et rapidement il se détourna. Draco avait senti une étrange sorte de fascination pour Snape. Peut-être, est-ce le fait que Snape, son professeur et directeur de maison, représentait la réalité de ses choix, la différence entre ce garçon effronté qu'il était à l'école et ce jeune homme confus qu'il était à présent.

La lèvre supérieure de Snape se crispa alors qu'il inclina la tête en guise de salutation. Il n'avait jamais aimé Tante Bella et Draco le savait, il n'avait pas peur d'elle non plus contrairement aux autres.

« As-tu entendu à propos de Rowle et Dolohov, Severus ? » Demanda Avery alors qu'il se prélassait sur le sofa, ses pieds posés sur la table basse que Narcissa s'assurait être étincelante, une bouteille du meilleur vin de Lucius dans sa main. Draco se détourna, dégouté, mais continua à regarder Snape.

« Je n'ai pas le temps pour tes ragots, Avery. » Dit Snape de façon dédaigneuse.

Avery ne s'en soucia pas ou était trop ivre pour y prêter attention et il continua, « Semble qu'ils sont tombés sur Potter et ses amis. »

Snape se figea à peine un instant et son poing se serra, « Vraiment ? »

« Hmm » Continua Avery « Les ont traqué quand ils ont activité le sort tabou(*) dans un certain café Moldu mais apparemment Potter les a mis sous oubliette. Pas très bien d'ailleurs. » Lança Avery avec humour, « le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est pas content. »

Alors qu'Avery finissait, le poing de Snape se desserra doucement. Il commença à marcher vers le feu où Draco était assis et celui-ci détourna rapidement les yeux. Malgré toutes ses observations de Snape, Draco ne pouvait pas le regarder dans les yeux. En fait, il pouvait à peine regarder quelqu'un dans les yeux ces jours-ci.

« Qu'est-ce que tu penses de Potter, Draco ? » Draco sursaute quand Snape l'aborda.

« Il sera finalement attrapé. » Répondit Draco avec ennui.

« Est-ce que tu penses que ses amis sont avec lui ? »

Draco haussa les épaules.

« Sans ses amis… » Snape s'interrompit, quelque chose dans son ton fit que Draco leva les yeux vers lui. Snape regarda distraitement les profondeurs du feu comme s'il avait oublié que Draco était encore là. Il était plus pâle que d'habitude.

Snape se tourna soudainement et regarda Draco dans les yeux, avant qu'il ne puisse détourner le regard. « Potter a le même âge que toi. » Les mots étaient dits avec émotion.

« Potter n'a pas de famille » Répondit Draco d'un air suppliant.

Les yeux de Snape paraissaient lire en lui alors qu'une conversation silencieuse semblait avoir lieu entre eux. Puis Snape parti, laissant Draco réfléchir sur les motivations de Snape. Snape était inquiet pour Potter, son masque s'était affaissé juste assez pour que Draco puisse s'en rendre compte. Pourquoi le meurtrier de Dumbledore serait inquiet pour Harry Potter, et que voulait-il de Draco ?

.

Manoir Malfoy, Mars 1998

Draco avait vu jour après jour Snape avoir les traits tirés et le teint plus blême. Les Carrow semblaient utiliser leurs outils sur lui comme ils le faisaient sur tout le monde. Draco était dégouté des évènements à Poudlard, peu importe qu'il ait voulu, il n'avait jamais voulu que des gens qu'il connaissait souffre comme ils le faisaient. Londubat, Finnigan et les Gryffondors semblaient les plus touchés par ça, il ne pouvait pas aider mais ressentait de la pitié pour eux.

Les retenus de Snape semblaient raisonnablement plus douces. Il les faisait nettoyer le sol avec une brosse à dent ou allait dans la Forêt Interdite, c'était ce à quoi se résumer les retenus auparavant. Draco avait entendu que les Carrow se plaignaient à propos de Snape arpentant les couloirs toutes les nuits, attrapant tous les malfaiteurs avant qu'ils puissent.

Draco regardait et réfléchissait et quand Potter fut capturé, il ne pouvait pas le regarder dans les yeux. Il ne le voulait pas non plus. Et il réalisa qu'il ne voulait pas que Potter meurt. Il mentit pour lui. Quand Snape vint les voir après leur confinement dans le manoir, il vit le soulagement presque totalement dissimulé dans ses yeux et le signe de tête presque imperceptible de gratitude dans sa direction.

.

De nos jours

« Non coupable » Fut le verdict, il poussa un soupir de soulagement. Potter et Snape étaient en train d'attendre à l'extérieur du tribunal. Potter s'approcha de lui.

« Draco » dit-il cordialement en tendant sa main.

Il la regarda fixement, sept ans plus tard et le héros du monde sorcier voulait finalement lui serrer la main. Le Malfoy en lui devait lui serrer la main maintenant que Potter était un héros, mais c'était Draco qui lui prit la main et la lui serra.

.

Ron Wealey était d'un étrange calme qui ne lui ressemblait pas alors qu'il s'asseyait à sa place pour diner au Terrier. La table était plus animée que jamais, Fred et Georges faisant des blagues bruyamment, Percy et son père parlant des nouveaux évènements au Ministère, Hermione bavardant avec Remus, sa mère roucoulant avec le bébé de Tonks en lançant des coups d'œil à Fleur. La seule anomalie était assise en face de lui, un homme au teint cireux et aux cheveux gras. Personne d'autre que le père de son meilleur ami.

Harry avait toujours eu une relation un peu spéciale avec Snape. Il n'était pas assez bête pour ne pas remarquer ni les fréquentes disparitions d'Harry, qu'il prétendait être des « retenues », ni le nombre de fois qu'il mentionnait le « Professeur Snape ». Au fils des années, Ron avait une relation cordial avec Snape, il avait respecté l'homme et pour Harry, il n'avait jamais appelé Snape le connard laid et graisseux comme d'autres le faisaient.

Ron regarda Harry sourire radieusement alors qu'il parlait avec Sirius, tout en gardant un œil sur Snape comme s'il voulait être sûr qu'il était toujours là. En se servant à nouveau de la nourriture dans son assiette, Ron se remémora ce terrible moment, juste après que Snape ait tué Dumbledore.

.

1998 

Ron et Hermione s'approchèrent près du lac là où était assis Harry. Ils avaient déjà décidé ce qu'il allait lui dire, selon le scénario d'Hermione.

« Harry, Ron et moi avons remarqué que tu étais très calme ces derniers temps. » Commença Hermione.

« Même plus que quand tu as quelque chose qui t'ennui habituellement, mec. » Ajouta Ron.

« Est-ce que cela a un rapport avec cette nuit dans la tour ? » Demanda Hermione prudemment.

« Non Hermione, je vois des gens auxquels je tiens se faire tuer par – se faire tuer tous les jours. » Répondit Harry avec sarcasme. Il soupira, avant de dire calmement, « Je suis désolé Hermione, c'est rien. »

« Harry, est-ce que tu sais qui a tué Dumbledore ? » Demanda Hermione, s'asseyant à côté de lui, Ron s'asseyant de l'autre côté.

« Tu peux nous faire confiance mec. » ajouta Ron, « Nous pouvons dire que tu caches quelque chose à Lupin. »

Harry les regarda, avant de détourner le regard pour le fixer en direction du lac. « C'était Snape » dit-il finalement, « Snape est celui qui l'a tué » La voix d'Harry semblait se briser à la fin et il mit sa tête dans ses genoux. Cachant leur choc en même temps, Hermione posa avec douceur son bras autour d'Harry alors que Ron lui tapota le dos. Ils restèrent comme ça pendant un moment, jusqu'au crépuscule, il était tant de rentrer.

.

De nos jours

Plus tard, ils en avaient discuté plus en profondeur, quoi qu'il ne puisse pas arriver à une conclusion. Et quand le temps fut venu de chasser les Horcruxes, toutes pensées de Snape sortirent de leurs esprits.

Le groupe qui était venu escorter Harry de Privet Drive avait été Ron, Hermione, Fred, Georges, Lupin, Tonks, Sirius, Maugrey, Bill, Fleur et Kingsley. Malgré le fait que Voldemort les attendait, ils étaient tous arrivés sans encombre, à l'exception de l'oreille de Georges.

Après le mariage, ils s'étaient échappés au Square Grimmauld, qui avait été vidé depuis la mort de Dumbledore. Là-bas, ils avaient découvert pour R.A.B et avait vu Sirius qui s'était joint à eux pour se renseigner pour eux à propos de Mondingus.

Ron avait été surpris de remarquer que Sirius avait l'air soulagé de la nomination de Snape comme Directeur.

« Au moins il est de notre côté. » Sirius avait haussé les épaules.

Le trio échangea des regards et le poing d'Harry se serra mais il ne dit rien.

Hermione lui dit plus tard que cela semblait étrange que de tout le monde, Sirius semblait faire confiance à Snape.

Le trio retrouva le médaillon d'Ombrage et ils se retrouvèrent à devoir camper. L'approvisionnement sans fin d'Harry en potions avait bien aidé. Ils avaient retrouvé le diadème et les Weasley seraient toujours reconnaissant envers Maugrey pour avoir sauvé Fred d'une explosion de débris.

Et ensuite tout était fini et soudainement Snape était le père d'Harry.

Ron regarda de l'autre côté de la table et pour la première fois depuis de nombreuses années, vit que son meilleur ami était vraiment heureux. Harry avait Snape et Sirius, était le parrain de Teddy Lupin, avait Ginny, lui, Hermione et tous les Weasley…

Ron sourit avec contentement alors qu'il attaqua le Pouding, tout irait bien.

* * *

(*) Un **Tabou **est un sortilège très puissant et presque infaillible jeté à un mot. Comme son nom l'indique, il faut éviter de le prononcer, de crainte d'être localisé. En effet, il s'agit en fait d'un système de repérage des sorciers qui utilisent une expression ou un mot interdit. C'est également une façon de réduire la liberté de parole d'une population ou d'un groupe d'individus.

Voilà le dernier chapitre.

On se retrouve début Juin pour clôturer cette traduction avec l'épilogue.

J'attends vos avis encore une fois ! Merci à tous !

* * *

La semaine prochaine, je publierais également le premier chapitre d'une nouvelle traduction intitulée : **Avec amour, Lily**.

**Résumé** : Lily Evans envoie une lettre à son fils le jour de son onzième anniversaire, lui expliquant que Severus Snape est son père. Armés de cette connaissance, Harry va à Poudlard prêt à prouver à Snape qu'il est digne d'être son fils.


	7. Epilogue

**Disclaimer : **Cette histoire appartient à Sevlily4ever (lien sur mon profil) je ne fais que la traduire.

Je suis un peu déçue du nombre de reviews sur le chapitre précédent =/

Bref voilà la fin de cette histoire.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Le père secret**

* * *

**Epilogue**

19 ans plus tard… 1er Septembre

« Potter Albus Severus » Annonça le Professeur McGonagall.

Harry regarda nerveusement depuis la table des Professeurs alors qu'un garçon aux cheveux désordonné et aux yeux verts marchait nerveusement vers le Choixpeau. Il avait été invité pour assister à la cérémonie (comme l'année dernière) par le Directeur, qui était aussi anxieux qu'Harry l'était.

« Gryffondor » Cria le Choixpeau.

Un grand sourire fit irruption sur le visage d'Harry, tout comme Albus qui se dirigeait vers la table des Gryffondor là où son frère était déjà assis.

Harry lança par hasard un regard au Directeur qui était en train d'applaudir avec plaisir. « Je suppose que je te verrais au diner de Noel au Terrier papa. » Souri Harry en lui donnant un petit coup de coude.

Le Directeur se renfrogna, « Si je te connaissais pas mieux, je dirais que tu as contraint le Choixpeau quand j'ai quitté mon bureau. »

« Je ne l'ai pas quitté du regard, Severus » Affirma Ginny enjoué en donnant un coup de coude à Harry.

« Il semble que Lily soit le dernier espoir pour Serpentard maintenant papa. » Dit Harry.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel, « J'abandonne avec tes enfants. Les gênes des Weasley battent ceux des Prince. » Rose Weasley venait juste d'être réparti à Gryffondor.

« Ron va être content. » Observa Ginny. « Je le ferais savoir à maman pour le diner alors. » ajouta gentiment Ginny.

« Oh, très bien » Ronchonna Severus.

Le Choixpeau avait terminé à présent et donc Severus se leva pour annoncer le diner.

« Je me demande comment va Albus. » Chuchota Harry à Ginny.

« Ca va aller. » Répondit Ginny conciliante.

Harry hocha la tête, « Je sais, mais juste pour être sûr… »

.

A la table des Gryffondor, la nourriture venait juste d'apparaitre par magie et James et Albus attaquaient avec enthousiasme avec les autres leurs repas.

« Est-ce que tu penses que grand-père sera déçu que je ne sois pas à Serpetard ? Demanda Albus, inquiet en regardant la table des professeurs.

« Nan » dit James avec la bouche pleine, « c'est seulement une blague entre papa et grand-père. Il serait heureux même si tu allais à Poufsouffle. » S'étrangla de rire James.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que ton père soit Harry Potter et ton grand-père soit le Directeur,» Dit avec respect un garçon de première année qui était dans la barque avec lui.

« C'est plutôt cool ! » Répliqua Albus d'une manière impressionnante.

James leva les yeux au ciel, « N'en fait pas trop Albus. Tu vois ce garçon de Poufsouffle là-bas ? Son nom est Smith, il se plaint toujours de moi à propos de mon traitement soit disant spécial alors que grand-père est toujours plus dur avec moi. » Dit James sombrement.

« James a raison, » lâcha Rose suffisante, « il faut que tu agisses comme les autres étudiants avec grand-père. » Elle et Hugo avait pris la malheureuse habitude d'appeler Severus « grand-père », pour son plus grand malheur.

« Est-ce que tu peux m'avoir un autographe d'Harry Potter ? » Couina une fille de première année.

Albus secoua la tête, « papa n'aime pas les autographes. »

« Oh, » répondit la fille avec déception. D'autres soupires de déception suivirent.

Albus baissa les yeux dans son assiette, mécontent de la manière dont les choses se passaient.

« Courage Al, » Répliqua James la bouche encore pleine, « ils s'en remettront dans quelques jours. »

Avant qu'Albus ne puisse répondre, il fut distrait par l'apparition de plusieurs fantômes, dont un qui portait une collerette.

« Bienvenue jeunes Gryffondor. » Commença-t-il avant d'être interrompus par Rose.

« Mon père m'a parlé de vous, » dit-elle avec agitation, « vous êtes Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête. »

« Je préfère Sir Nicolas de Mimsy-Porpington. » Dit-il avec dignité.

« Comment peut-on être quasi sans tête ? » Demanda Albus.

Harry souri alors qu'il retira l'oreille à rallonge sur laquelle il avait jeté un sort de désillusion à côté de la sienne. Il se tourna vers Ginny, « Je pense qu'Albus ira bien. »

.

Harry alla faire un tour au niveau des donjons avec nostalgie, en faisant son tour annuel de Poudlard. Il se détourna en entendant des voix proches de ce qui savait être à présent la salle commune des Serpentard. « Rends-moi ma baguette Nott ! » cria un garçon.

« Pourquoi le ferais-je Malfoy alors que ta famille a trahi la mienne ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? » intervient sévèrement Harry.

Les garçons pâlirent quand ils le reconnurent.

« Rien. » Dit le garçon qu'Harry reconnu comme étant le fils de Nott. Il jeta la baguette du garçon Malfoy à ses pieds et murmura le mot de passe pour entrer dans la salle commune.

Le garçon Malfoy, Scorpius, se souvint Harry, prit sa baguette et partit pour le suivre quand Harry le stoppa.

« Tu es Scorpius Malfoy, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda-t-il gentiment.

« Oui Monsieur, » Murmura le garçon, regardant fixement le sol.

« Je connaissais ton père, tu sais, » le garçon broncha, « Nous avions l'habitude de jouer au Quidditch l'un contre l'autre. » Continua Harry, « c'était un bon attrapeur. »

Scorpius leva les yeux, surpris qu'Harry Potter puisse dire quelque chose de gentil sur son père.

« Tu sais, mon fils Albus est en première année lui aussi. Si tu es un joueur de Quidditch également, je suis sûre que mes deux fils seront contents de faire ta connaissance. »

Scorpius hésita un moment avant de répondre, « je joue poursuiveur Monsieur, » il fit une pause, « je serais heureux de les rencontrer. » Continua-t-il calmement.

Harry lui sourit, « Je leur ferais savoir. Et ne t'inquiète pas pour tes camarades, et s'il t'ennui encore alors dit leur qu'Harry Potter t'a enseigné à te battre en duel. Rictumsempra est un sort plutôt bon. »

Scorpius leva les yeux vers lui et souri.

.

Sur le chemin allant au bureau du Directeur, Harry passa prendre Albus à la tour Gryffondor. Ginny voulait le voir une dernière fois avant qu'ils partent.

« Grand-père, » cria Albus alors qu'il entrait le bureau et étreignait Severus. Il s'arrêta soudainement, « Enfin, je veux dire… »

Severus lança, « c'est bon Albus, nous sommes juste en famille ici. »

« Maintenant est-ce que quelqu'un va me dire dans quelle maison Rose a été réparti ? » Demanda Ron d'une voix impatiente.

« Honnêtement Ron, ça ne compte pas tellement. Elle nous a probablement écrit de toute manière. » Dit Hermione alors qu'elle aussi se tordait les mains.

« Albus, » dit Lily excitée, « maman dit que tu es à Gryffondor ! »

« Ouais Lily, la salle commune est impressionnante. Bien que je ne puisse pas te parler de ça bien sûr. »

« Al, dans quelle maison est Rose ? » Demanda Ron, voyant qu'il n'obtenait pas de réponses des adultes qui tous souriaient d'un air narquois à la manière Snape. Même Ginny !

« Elle est avec moi à Gryffondor, Oncle Ron. » Dit Albus.

« Houpiiiiii ! » Cria Ron, « tu vois je te l'avais dit, » dit-il à Hermione.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. « Mais oui Ron, nous pouvons y aller maintenant. »

« A plus Harry, Ginny. Bonne chance Al. Transmet notre amour à Rosie. » Après ça ils partirent par le réseau de cheminette.

« Nous allons partir aussi Al. Tu ne veux pas être en retard pour le petit déjeuner demain. » Dit Harry.

« Ok, au revoir maman, au revoir papa. »

« Nous devrions nous mettre en route aussi papa. » Dit Harry à Severus, après que Ginny ait serré Albus dans ses bras et l'ait envoyé à son dortoir.

Lily se tourna d'où elle était perchée, c'est-à-dire sur les genoux de Severus et le serra dans ses bras. « Au revoir grand-père. »

« Au revoir Lily » Répondit Severus en lui souriant. Ginny prit sa main et il sortit par le réseau de cheminette.

« Bonne nuit, papa. » Dit Harry en souriant et en faisant un signe de la main alors qu'il partait aussi.

Severus secoua la tête et sourit de contentement, attendant avec impatience le jour suivant, de la même façon qu'il le faisait depuis ses dix-neuf dernières années.

**FIN**

* * *

Voilà ils ont vaincu les obstacles, une jolie histoire.

J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à la traduire, et je remercie ceux qui sont là depuis le début pour vos gentils mots. J'espère que vous aimerez autant ma nouvelle traduction.

**ANNONCE - 1ER CHAPITRE DE MA NOUVELLE TRADUCTION EN LIGNE**; Je vous attends !


End file.
